Reading Altered Destinies
by Dr4gon4life
Summary: This was a book created by Anaklusmos14, I have the pleasure of being able to write a back in time story with his permission. This Is about Zoe, and Percy's siblings Nico and Bianca learning what Percy had to go through to get where he is in his present time. Hopefully this is a good summary for you I'm not sure how good my summaries are but hopefully you will give this a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own this story or characters, the characters in this story belong to Rick Riodan, and the story was created by Anaklusmos14. He has many great stories he has made I recommend reading them, for example "the Queens Champion".**

Percy POV

It's been three months since the titan war, and it's been boring at camp so far, with the exception of Zoe of course, she liven things up for me since she has constantly wanted to be beat me in a spar with a sword, sometimes she'll try to cheat launching a few arrows from a distance. That doesn't matter to me though; I seem to be able to dodge them well enough without getting hurt. Actually we were just about to go to the arena where we fought when she decided to surprise me by tackling me to the ground from behind, and putting the sword very close to my throat.

"Yield…" Zoe says trying to be scary with the glare she sends my way, but after her sending me an angry glare after every match, so I have gotten used to it and decided to do a move that switches our positions, only with me holding a knife this time while her sword skidded across the ground, making her much angrier than what she was originally, and to say the least it, her glare intensified making me squirm a little, but enough for her to do what I just did to her, but now she has my knife at my throat.

What we didn't notice was the campers watching this little fight, so when I mentioned that the campers were watching and what they may be thinking because of the position we were in. Zoe decided to send her glare to the campers around her only to find none giving me the chance to reverse the positions again with me in control of the knife. They probably got scared knowing she would a glare their way.

"You Cheated" Zoe said to me, and to the least I was surprised, but I didn't show it on my face to give away my position again.

"You're the one that jumped me from behind when we weren't even in the arena, I just defended myself against a hostile situation that may or may not have got me killed" I replied feeling a bit smug knowing I beat her in this argument and she knows it.

"Oh so you think of me as someone as hostile?" she replied and I knew this was a test, somehow I thought I has to pass this or I would be the one in pain in a second and I did not what that to happen. Unfortunately while I was thinking this I somehow blacked out, but before I did, I managed to move the knife from Zoe's throat so she wouldn't get hurt. I know I know, she'll hurt me for giving up like that, there wasn't much I could do to stop it, it felt like I was controlled by an unknowing force.

Next thing I know I'm a hard floor with thrones in a U formation, hmm it kind of looks like the Olympus throne room only there are a few variations to it. But just as I was looking around trying to work out what the differences are, I got yelled at so loud I nearly broke an eardrum.

"Who are you and how did you get on Olympus?" Zeus yelled in his drama queen way, I wonder why he isn't also god of theatre. What I didn't realise was Zoe beside I must've been too busy looking round to see what had changed since I had last been here.

"What do you mean Lord Zeus? Surely you know us, and as to how we got here well, Perseus here blacked out from what I was able to work out before I blacked out myself and appeared here on Olympus" Zoe replied with a bit too grace she must not really want to be blasted by my uncle for her to be saying what she said to him in that tone, because Zeus is one of the biggest man-whores, and underneath it all she is still a man-hater. I'm just lucky to be an exception, but that's also why I love her.

"Well then, that explains you two, but what about the other two children you have with you?" Zeus said with some disappointed being that he didn't get to blast something. I can see where Ares gets his bloodlust from.

"What others?" I said looking round only just seeing my brother Nico and Sister Bianca on the floor sleeping "Oh they are my brother and sister, I think they have come the same way as Zoe and I, only I don't think they blacked out, I think they would've been sleeping."

"Well, while they are… Resting on my floor… I shall call a meeting to see what to do with you" BANG BANG BANG "Like I haven't already had enough surprises for the day" Zeus grumbled as he went to unlock the door, but Zoe and I both heard him. We were trying to hold in our laughter, but a few snickers got out, I'm not sure if Zeus heard, I think he did though as he seemed to get angrier just as he reached for the door.

"My Lord, I was told to deliver this" Said the mysterious man behind the big doors.

"Where is Hermes, why didn't you get him to deliver it to me instead of coming me personally?" Zeus replied with the anger in his voice sipping through his clenched teeth.

"There was a note saying I and a few others had to come give it to you personally, here is the note if you wish to read it my Lord"

"I will later, just give me the package, you can leave now" Just as Zeus was about to turn around Hermes appeared asking

"You asked for me father?" how Hermes knew Zeus needed I don't know probably some telepathic thing that gods can do why he telepathically tell all the gods a meeting is needed I don't know.

"Ah yes Hermes, I need you to gather everyone for a meeting, I have come across something that needs the councils attention, it is quite odd, that is it dismissed." Zeus then turned to us and said "shouldn't be long now, you should get your siblings and hide before everyone comes here"

We did what he said and hid behind a throne what we didn't know was we had hid behind Lady Artemis' throne, hopefully we'll be safe after all she is a friend, but with Zeus not knowing who we were, I'm not so sure anymore, and he's nicer to me than he usually is. Another sign something is wrong, now is just working out what is happening.

"Right" Zeus said starting the meeting with some thunder being heard in the back ground; yeah I know he really should be crowned god theatre and dramatics. "Now that we are all here, we can begin this meeting. I had asked Hermes to bring you all here because we had some people in this very throne room on the floor without knowing how they got here. What I want to know is how they got in here without my knowing of it. Now only one of you could've been able to get in here with others without me knowing so who was it?"

"I don't think any of us would do it father, but can we please see who it is that was able to get in without notice to see how they got in without notice?" Athena requested and of course I doubt Zeus would be able to say no to her since she is one of his favourite daughters. "Also what is that box and note?" Of course Athena would ask she hates not knowing something.

"You can come out now from behind whatever throne you decided to hind behind, and I don't know what is in the box, I got it just before the meeting, I didn't think it would be of importance" He said the last bit as we were coming from behind the throne of Artemis, it was also a nuisance since my siblings were still asleep how they were I don't know, and we had to carry them.

"Don't you think it would be wise to open it since it came the same time just before you were summon this meeting, as you know father there is no such thing as a coincidence in our world" Athena said all while trying to decipher us to see how we would work with whatever plan she thinking of.

"Zoe is that you? I just left you with the hunt how did you get here before me?" Artemis said surprising everyone with this new found knowledge

"My Lady what do you mean 'just at the hunt' last thing I remember was sparring against Perseus here and after that I blacked out" I of course snorted at the sparring bit, this of course received a glare from Zoe

"What, you tried to cheat by trying to beat me by jumping on me while I was walking to the arena; I don't see that as a fair fight." I said with this with a surrender motion with my hands in the air and a little lopsided smile to show her I'm just teasing her. This got interrupted of course by the drama queen with what sounded like a cat choking on something, but it was just Zeus clearing his throat to get attention. Well he certainly got mine from that.

The note from this message says

"_Bring the heroes of age to this meeting to read a book of the future that shall let everyone understand what it is like to go through the eyes of the greatest hero's eyes of his life. Also bring Lord Hades and his wife Lady Persephone, Lady Artemis you may bring some of your hunters to this meeting too._

_Sincerely the fates"_

When people heard the fates everyone demi-god and god paled apart from Percy he just wanted to rip their ugly heads for making him go through something again which he didn't want to.

"Hermes, go gather the heroes" Zeus commanded

"Yes father" Hermes replied before leaving a puff of smoke behind him leaving everyone coughing and cursing at Hermes, apart from Apollo who was trying to laugh but failing because of the smoke.

"So it appears you have come from the future to read about one of you, do you know which of you it is?" Athena asked all of us with curiosity burning through her eyes.

"That much was obvious owl face, anyone could've worked that out, and they told my drama queen of a brother that they blacked out without knowing what was going to happen, how could they possibly know who the book is about?" Poseidon said with obvious distaste towards Athena.

Athena was about to reply but was interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open and four heroes coming in, and I was trying to control myself for Zoe, and it was hard because I saw Orion, Theseus, my namesake Perseus, and the worst hero of them all Hercules.

**Hey guys I know this was a long intro, hopefully you enjoy it, I was wanting to try something different other than the whole a bright light sucks me in ahhh and also the introductions to the heroes of old, I do hope you enjoy the story hopefully I have made the characters seem the same as the story ****Anaklusmos14 made it is a wonderful story to read and he has so many more you should read of his, any review are welcome weather they are bad or good I don't mind, Any feed feedback is good **

******Thanks**

******Dr4gon4life**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own this story or characters, the characters in this story belong to Rick Riodan, and the story was created by Anaklusmos14. He has many great stories he has made I recommend reading them, for example "the Queens Champion".**

**Old Perseus will just be Perseus**

**Perseus Jackson will just be Percy**

Percy POV

"You summoned us my lords and ladies" Said the arrogant ass of a so called hero Hercules, I couldn't take it anymore, as quick as anyone saw I pushed him in the face so hard he flew back into the doors he came through.

"Why did you do that to my son?" Zeus said outraged that someone did that to his favourite son; of course I couldn't care less about that so all I said was…

"My apologies but it felt so good doing it, it was a long time coming" of course the drama queen thought I was apologizing to him, I could tell by the big smirk on his. Who I was actually saying sorry to was Zoe she is the one that wanted to hurt him more than me after what he did to her, Luckily all she did was laugh and get try to get a few words between her laughing and trying to do a hurt mock face, but she wasn't able to pull it off mainly because of the laughing so I decided to laugh too.

This did not go well with Zeus, Veins were starting to seen on his face only barely keeping his anger in check the only him doing so was he though the fates probably wouldn't be happy if he vaporized someone. Fortunately Athena decided to intervene with her infinite wisdom, of course I wouldn't say in the sarcastic manner I was thinking in my head.

"Father, maybe we should start the book while Apollo attends to your… son." Hmm it seems not all the siblings of Zeus seem to like that much either, I wonder what they think about Poseidon's children in the room, I've made my peace with after the war, that doesn't mean the same for his children. Hmm Orion is here in the flesh, I wonder… That's all I got before he got the same treatment as Hercules, now Apollo had to treat two children of the big three. Of course that made Poseidon get angry that his son got hurt also, and now he was yelling at me demanding an explanation, I could think to say to him was...

"Well I had to make it even, it's not fair Zeus' kid gets knocked by me and one of yours doesn't" Of course I said this in a sarcastic matter, I find everything is a bit better with some sarcasm in it. "Anyway shouldn't we be getting to read the book I'm sure Apollo will explain to them what has happened in the book once they are awake, what's the book called Lady Athena?" let's just say Poseidon was grumbling in his throne after my sarcastic comment.

"Ahh It's called Altered Destinies, interesting title, all I think can of, from this title is someone defied fate, but that is impossible, that fates would not let something such as this come to pass." Replied Athena from a once pleased state because of the way he was berated to the confused to how someone could've defied the fates.

"Who would like to read the first chapter of this book?"

"I will Niece" Said Hestia from the hearth, "but first shall we make these heroes feel comfortable, perhaps a chair for you to sit on each?" She didn't even wait for them to answer she just summoned them for them all, but that is what my Aunt does she takes care of the family she has, I'm glad she is my patron.

"Thank you Lady Hestia" I replied, what, I was brought up right by my parents.

"It is quite all right, but should we not summon some of the hunters and our brother with Lady Persephone?"

"Yes, you are right Hestia, Hermes go get the hunters, Demeter you can go get hades and your daughter" Zeus said in a kind voice to Hestia, then a firm commanding voice to Hermes and Demeter, geez such a drama queen.

Moments later as Hercules and Orion were waking up Hermes flashed in with the hunters feeling disorientated after being flashed in.

"It's all right my hunters, it's like that for everyone after their first travel in that way, you'll be fine, just give it a few minutes, and you should be fine" Artemis Said to her hunters to try help them through the process they just had with the god of travellers, it didn't help he was the quickest god, so it was probably very nauseating for them.

"ALL RIGHT, WHO DID THAT TO ME? THEY ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH PAIN WHEN I AM DONE WITH THEM!" Hercules yelled furious being embarrassed by a surprise attack in front of his father and the rest of the Olympian council. Right time to have some fun with opportunity that is before me today, so I sent a sly wink towards the Zoe from my time telling her not interfere with what I'm about to do.

"I believe that Orion, but when you flew at the wall you were able to connect with a punch knocking him out too, so it's all fair here no need to start a fight, we are just about to start to read the book, and if you were wondering why you are beside each other it's because it was easier to heal the both of you beside each other". In the corner of my eye I could see Zeus fighting with himself on whether or not to tell the truth on one hand Poseidon's son gets blamed, but I get away with no punishment.

"Lies, it was the newcomer that did it, he was the one that punched you, not my son, he is the one that did it" Poseidon said with a lot of anger towards me

"Oh? But why would I do that, I hardly know him, why would I punch someone I hardly know?"

"I do… not know" sighed Poseidon, and that was enough for Hercules it probably didn't matter to him who actually did it, he just cared that he got some type of revenge.

"I'll get you back for this Orion" Hercules whispered making sure no one heard him, but with what I did to his face voice was a lot easier to see, it's that or he isn't that smart to begin with, I hope for the latter but I was taught never to underestimate your opponent.

The hunters in the throne worked out what was happening, and were snickering in the corner what happened to Hercules and Orion; those two were given the strongest hate by the hunters, especially Orion for going hunting with their lady Artemis.

"Finally you are here, Hades, you sure took your time getting here" Zeus said to Hades in a loud enough voice to make sure all talking stopped around him

"Yes well I told it was about something important, and it better be, I actually have some work to do, what is it I am here for exactly?" replied my father in a bored tone with what looks to be a _'why do I have to be here' _face, and I can understand that this is one of the few places I do not want to be ever.

"The fates sent a book with some heroes from the future undetected into my throne room, and we must read it, to understand how hard life is to live through 'The greatest hero's eyes'". Of course Zeus had to do the eye roll at the greatest hero part probably because he know there is a chance that it is not about one of his children.

"Well if the fates have said it to be done, then let it be done, I am not foolish enough to defy the fates request even such a request that is as odd as this is, shall we get started? Sister would you like to start?"

"Of course Hades" Hestia said with a smile "First can someone please wake up the two children?"

"I will do that for you Lady Hestia" Replied Percy, it was good to see his Patron again after so long of not seeing and also not seeing his dad, he missed him too but he wanted it to be a surprise for everyone.

"Nico… Bianca… It's time to get up, you have an audience watching you guys sleep." That got them up quick; they even jumped in shock at all the people in the throne room. I got a good laugh out of it seeing them so scared at the thought of being watched sleeping. So would I, but it hasn't happened yet so I'm fine. "This isn't a dream, but you are on Olympus with the gods, it seems the fates have given us a job to do, but we must do it with caution you don't want to upset any of the gods in this room."

"How did we get here?" Asked Nico, Bianca was a bit shy with being stared at by big beings, hunters and four grown male heroes, cough I mean two grown male heroes, Perseus and Theseus.

"I don't know Nico, but we are in the past at the moment at there isn't anything we can do but do what the fates sent us to do, that is to read a book sent by them so the gods can see what it's like for demigods to grow up, they are just seeing it through the point of view of 'the greatest hero' ever". Even I had to roll my eyes at that one, whoever it is I feel sorry for them. Little did I know at the time that everyone was reading about me.

"What are your names heroes?" Zeus said surprisingly without any dramatic statement, I guess he isn't a drama queen all the time

"My name Is Zoe Nightshade" Many gasps were heard throughout the room, the loudest being from her past self being in the same room as her.

"My name Lord Zeus, is Nico Di Angelo"

"My name Lord Zeus, is Bianca Di Angelo"

"I guess it's me next, my name is Perseus Jackson, I was named after the Greek hero Perseus, but call me Percy" I nearly laughed as I saw Perseus' face I said when I was named after him.

"Right now that the introductions are done, we can start reading this… book" Zeus said finishing this oh so stimulating conversation.

**Chapter 1**

**A young boy ran through the woods of Central Park in New York City.**

"New York city, what is this place, and what happened to the old York city?" Said Perseuswith confusion shown on his face

"New York City is place where people go to live and start their live, sometimes people go to other cities around the world to do the same thing but they each have a different environment than what you live with now, and from each other." Replied the older Zoe "It is truly sad to see the world now from the way it used to be"

**An overly large hound was hot on his trail as the boy weaved his way through the trees, desperately trying to escape. The boy had been on the run for almost two full days now. No matter how many times he managed to lose one, a new monster seemed to find him within a few hours. It had been three days since he had last eaten and the malnutrition was beginning to take its toll on the ten-year old.**

"This boy should be eating the grained foods, if he is to be big and strong and healthy."My Grandmother/Aunt said and of course in the future she would be saying he needs to eat more cereal at that age.

**His body was weak and beginning to fail him; the only thing that kept him moving was sheer willpower and determination.**

"Greatest hero they say I highly doubt that" Hercules scoffed thinking how the fates do think he is the better hero than a ten year old boy, it was sheer stupidity he thought but he didn't speak his idea out loud he didn't want to see the fates ever he wanted to get immortality, so he never had to have the string that held his life.

**He could feel the beast slowly gaining on him as he was already at his peak when it came to his endurance while he prayed for a way to escape the terrifying creature. Just as he was losing hope, he saw two people standing next to a small fire in a clearing just a few yards away. He didn't have the energy to yell for help, so he just put his head down and used the last of his strength to jump across the fire, hoping the two strangers would help him. **

"That is very dangerous, decision to make trusting strangers especially if it's against a monster, and they are mortals the monster probably won't even care about them, and just go straight after him, this _boy_ is just stupid" the hunter Phoebe said with such disgust especially when she said the word boy, I was hurt that she said I know we had made peace between us in my time but it still hurt to know she thinks that.

Zoe saw my look of hurt and squeezed my hand when no one was looking to help reassure that she was fine with me in the end and for that I am grateful that she is here with me.

"That is unfair to say huntress, yes he is a boy, but a girl in the same situation probably would've done the same under the circumstances. He is just learning about the world that he was born into with what looks no mortal parent to tell him what was in store for him later in life" Ironically it was Athena that said this seeing as I was born a son of Poseidon, it made me feel a bit better to know she was backing me up even though she didn't know it was me at the moment. Zoe doesn't even know this bit of me yet I'm sure she'll see soon enough though I just hope I don't just yet I still want to live in my lifetime. At this silence it gave Hestia a chance to start from where she was reading before she was interrupted.

**When the boy landed on the other side of the fire, he tumbled roughly to the ground. He turned around to see a sight he never thought he would see in his life. The man stood in front of the monster which seemed to be bowing to him, before he snapped his fingers and a crack appeared in the ground and swallowed the monstrous dog into the earth.**

Confused at this, many of the people in this room were confused on what Hades was doing there and with another person, the people on Olympus thought of Hades as a bit of a loner who always stayed in the underworld.

"What are you doing there Uncle?" Apollo asked, hmm it seems Apollo is being a bit more serious than what he usually is, maybe it's because Orion is here, and wants to make sure Orion is scared of him, I for one do not mind this idea or maybe as time went on Apollo became less serious and more happy because of less than constant action the gods have seen over the years. I know there hasn't been any real action over the years I know this because I grew up in the underworld with ghosts how would I not know it's been boring for them.

"How should I know, this is the future maybe if you let Hestia continue she would be able to tell why I am there" Hades replied trying to work out himself why he was there, he had a thought why he was there, but wasn't completely sure. Meanwhile he was thinking Lady Persephone did not have a happy face on her face, she was thinking of why he was there and a punishment on what she could to him. Percy had seen that face before but for different reasons he knew his mother, and was feeling sorry for his dad.

**The boy immediately started to panic, assuming he had just found someone far worse than the giant hound. As he tried to scramble to his feet, he was quickly engulfed in warm comforting arms. The panicked boy turned to meet warm glowing red eyes.**

This Confused the gods even more, Hestia is usually found on Olympus, why she would be with Hades no one knew, but Hades and Hestia, not even Hades' wife knew what he was doing there with Hestia, but she was glad he was with Hestia instead of some other woman, now she didn't have use that punishment she had thought of.

**The eyes were glowing like the embers of a fire and despite the shock of what he had just seen, the boy immediately calmed at the woman's touch. As he stared into her eyes, he felt relaxing warmth spread throughout his whole body. After a minute in the woman's arms the young boy finally spoke**

**"W.. Who a..are you?" He stuttered out, still trying to catch his breath.**

**The woman gave him a gentle smile, "My name is Hestia. You don't have to worry anymore; my brother got rid of the monster for you." She told him kindly.**

**The boy's head snapped around, only now remembering the other man. When he looked at the man, he saw black eyes and an expression that, while it wasn't friendly, it wasn't unfriendly either. It was more a look of curiosity on the man's face.**

**"Thank you for saving me." He quietly told the man, still unsure if the man might want to hurt him.**

"If I really wanted to hurt, I would've let the monster have him instead of getting rid of the monster" Hades snorted

Only Zoe, Nico, Bianca, Hestia, my mother Lady Persephone, and I knew that was a lie, we didn't have to see the emotion in his eyes or hear his voice, we knew who he really was, and our other part of the family just never gave him a chance.

**The man gave the boy a small smile as he looked into the child's eyes. After a few seconds, the man got a look of realization on his face and then anger. He turned to the woman with a scowl on his face.**

**"He is a son of Poseidon. I can see it in his eyes and the smell of the sea on him. Of course neither of my brothers could stay true to the oath they forced me into." He snapped at the woman.**

"Ha, this is a story about a son of mine, my son, the greatest hero ever" Poseidon said with great pride in his eyes, oblivious to the reaction to what he said from his two sons that are in the room, Orion, and Theseus.

"Let us see where this is going first kelp head, Hades is with your son, and it seems you have broken an oath all of the 'big three' have made, this is serious stop being so childish" replied Athena effectively shutting him up. "Aunt if you please, can you please continue the story so we may know more about what our children go through?"

**Hestia looked at her brother with a disapproving expression on her face. "Yes, our brothers may have wronged you but it is not the boy's fault. He is not to blame and I will tell you right now Hades, you will not seek revenge on Poseidon through this boy, he is innocent." Hestia said with a glare at her brother.**

**Hades looked as if he were about to argue with his sister before looking at the boy one more time. When he did, his face softened just the slightest and he nodded, "Very well sister, I will let the boy be... for now."**

"Wow… Uncle are you getting soft in your old age?" laughed Hermes, but he didn't get far as shadows started to circle him until it was too late for him, his mouth was effectively shut by shadows.

"What were you saying Nephew?" Hades said trying not to laugh at the revenge he got on Hermes, all Hades got though was a shake of the head saying he couldn't talk. "Ever say something stupid like to me again you know now that it will get a lot worse, do you understand?" as Hades was saying every word he was taking a step by step towards Hermes throne until they were nose and nose making sure never to lose eye contact. It's just say my cousin got the right answer pretty quickly.

**The boy who was still in Hestia's warm arms was watching the conversation with fear and curiosity. He never knew his father but apparently these were his father's siblings. When the boy turned back to Hestia, she smiled warmly at him and asked, "What is your name child? And why are you all alone in the woods in the middle of the night?"**

"Finally we can hear who this 'great hero' is" Ares said, "I wonder how strong he'll be when he's older, the punk better be a strong warrior".

"Be quiet Ares" Hera scolded which was surprising to me; I didn't think she would care since he is demigod of one of her brothers, which means he came from an affair. Since she is Goddess of marriage she hates children from other woman who aren't with their husbands.

**"My name is Percy."**

Everyone turned to Percy in shock, the only ones that were not shocked from this news was the future Zoe, Nico, and Bianca. They were just surprised that he didn't know that fates had picked as 'the greatest hero'.

**He said quietly before he looked down as his expression changed from quiet and shy to one of anger and rage.**

"Why are you so angry?" Demeter asked worried hearing about a boy so young of age wondering around without parents, "you found two people that had helped you take care of the monster that was chasing you."

"I cannot answer that, but I think if Lady Hestia continues reading I am sure you will find out why I am feeling anger and rage, please continue Lady Hestia"

**"I am here because my mother is dead. My stepfather killed her a couple of days ago." Percy spat as his sea green eyes glowed with power and rage.**

By the end of this sentence all the hunters were seething, as well as the future Zoe and Artemis. Nico and Bianca were feeling sympathy towards their brother, as they had no memory of their mother, but he saw his mother dead, and then was chased by monsters without protection. They may have no memory of their mother, but they were protected for it.

Almost everyone was angry, the only people that were not was Hercules and Orion, on the outside Orion was putting on a good act but most people in the room could see through it, as for Hercules, he just couldn't care. This Great hero had taken his place as the best, Hercules was jealous of this hero 'Percy', he had taken all his glory that he deserved after doing all the quests that he had done.

Percy sighed, he had expected this reaction from most people in this room, but now it was getting out of hand, they were losing sight of what the fates had sent them, now he had to remind them. Slowly around the room water starting float around the room above people's heads, including Orion, and Hercules, they were paying attention to what was happening, he just didn't like them. He gave them five more minutes if he didn't have anyone's attention the water would drop on their head, lucky for him all the hunters noticed as well as Artemis so they were safe, as well as him. He didn't want to be hunted down by them ever.

Five minutes were up the only people that got wet were Zeus, Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Orion, Poseidon, and of course Hercules. Poseidon was able to dry instantly, but the others were not so lucky. Orion may be Poseidon's son but he was not strong with his power over water so he stayed there soaked.

"Why did you hit me with water? Dry me now" Zeus commanded in an angry voice. Poseidon did it for everyone, but Hercules, he found him to be too arrogant.

"You all weren't paying attention to what was happening around you, your domains were getting out of control because of your anger, so I gave you all a time limit. If you didn't pay attention by the time that the time limit was gone you got soaked".

**Hades' eyes widened at the sight, the boy's power rolled off him in waves. Never before had he seen such power from such a young child**

"Huh, what about me, after all I am known to be very powerful, I doubt this kid could be stronger than me in any way" Hercules said trying to sound superior than the other demigods in the room.

"You know you are trying to sound more powerful than ten year old kid, who Lord Hades just said as the most powerful child he has ever seen" said Theseus trying to tell Hercules, that he was being very arrogant with a way that he doesn't get hurt by him.

"Yeah, whatever" scoffed Hercules

**Hades looked the boy, he was skinny and clearly malnourished but that was only the beginning of his problems. A scar marred the boy's face beginning on his forehead and running down his face, over his left eye all the way down to his chin. The boy's arms were covered in cuts and scratches as well as scars around his wrists from what could only be caused from being restrained.**

Slowly you could see Poseidon and many other gods clutch their thrones trying to get through this part of the book, whoever did this they wanted to curse, but they also knew the fates would not allow this. The fates only sent this book to let the gods see what's like for a demigod to go through in his or her life.

"Why didn't you tell us what happened to you, we could've helped you" whispered Nico to his brother

"It was in the past, no matter what happens in the future, it won't affect the future for me. I was a kid back then there wasn't much I could do to stop it." I said, I didn't want to say anything anymore, I did hurt when I bring it up, but like I said it's in the past, it can't hurt me.

**Hades decided to take a look into his memories. The more he saw the angrier he became. Even the Lord of the Dead had limits to things he could take and what he saw made him rip someone's head off, starting with his brother for leaving his own child to such a life.**

Poseidon put his head down in shame thinking how he could do that to one of his own children, even Theseus and Perseus looked at Poseidon in shame for what he had done.

**Hades pulled back from the boy's mind and looked at his sister; it was clear she had read the boy's memories as well. As the two siblings looked at each other, an understanding seemed to pass between them.**

**Hades stepped closer to the boy who immediately tensed as if readying himself for a fight.**

"I wouldn't do that to a child, I maybe the god of the underworld, but that doesn't mean I would do something like after searching his memories, that's cruel" said Hades with obvious disgust in his voice for the idea that was being insinuated towards him

**"Sleep." Hades said in a stern but soothing voice as a shadow passed over the boy's face.**

**Percy's eyelids drooped but he did his best to hold on, something that impressed Hades immensely. Hades waved his hand over the boy's face again as Percy finally lost his battle as he fell into a deep sleep still wrapped in Hestia's arms.**

**Hestia nodded, "What can we do for him? I will not let this boy go suffer another minute in the mortal world; he's seen more horrors than any person should see in a lifetime, let alone a child."**

**Hestia nodded, "What can we do for him? I will not let this boy go suffer another minute in the mortal world; he's seen more horrors than any person should see in a lifetime, let alone a child."**

**Hades nodded his agreement as he looked to his sister for what she was thinking.**

**"I would take him with me to Olympus but you know Zeus would kill him first time he sees him. I would tell Poseidon but I think he has done enough already and I doubt the boy will want anything to do with the man who left him to such a fate." Hestia explained carefully as she looked at her brother with hopeful eyes.**

"Must I remind you of the laws about raising children sister, you are usually more aware of this, unless you have found a way around that" Zeus said very carefully not to upset Hestia as everyone loves Hestia and making her an enemy would be making your own tombstone.

"Yes I know of the ancient rules, you do not have to remind me young man, I perfectly know well enough what they are" Hestia scolded Zeus and to say it was funny is an understatement everyone laughed while Hercules was embarrassed about how his father went about the idea, he is the king he should be making his words law!

"Now before I was rudely interrupted, I was somewhere in this book, I… just… need… to… find… it… ah here we are"

**Hades' eyes widened when he realized what she was hinting at, "You can't expect me to raise a son of Poseidon."**

**Hestia raised an eyebrow, "Brother I know how much you miss your children. Percy could be a way for you to get them out of that cursed casino one day."**

**Hades shook his head, "Persephone would never allow it and would tell her father the first chance she gets."**

"He he I think it's a bit late for that now" Hermes said laughing before shadows decided to wrap around his mouth again.

"I told you Hermes, this is your second chance the next one will hurt so much you'll be begging your anyone to come help you" Father you are an evil genius, I should really get him to teach me his methods so people know not to mess with me.

**Hestia smiled, "I think she actually might like the idea of raising a son who isn't one of your demigods. It would give her more incentive to stay in the Underworld on a more regular basis."**

"This is true husband, if you were to do this, I would do my best for him, as if he were my own child" Persephone said

Many in the room were surprised by this, but not Demeter she was hoping that she was going to have grandchild, she was happy that is, if Hades, her brother were to agree with the proposition that is in front of him.

**Hades looked thoughtful for a minute before he frowned, "The child is most likely the one of the prophecy."**

"What Prophecy?" Apollo asked, "I am god of prophecy, should I not know what this prophecy is?" everyone leaned forward hoping to hear the prophecy that Hades was talking about

"No Lord Apollo, you can only wait until it is said in the book, I do not want to give too much about the future, it could lead to other events that may not be in the fates design" I replied, trying not to snort at my own reply, I just couldn't be bothered explain something that will probably be in the book.

**Hestia smiled again, "And who better to face our father than a boy raised by one of the big three. We both know that father is trying to rise whether Zeus is willing to admit it or not. I will be the boy's patron and we can ensure that the choice he makes is the correct one."**

"Hmm wise decision Aunt, helping him learn, so he can choose the right side, the side you are on" Athena explained

"I would only do what is right niece, not what gains my favour" Hestia said in a scolding tone that can make anyone feel bad.

**Hades looked unsure for a minute before slowly nodding, "Perhaps you are correct. He could be a way to earn the house of Hades the respect it has been denied for millennia. I will raise the boy but I leave convincing Persephone of your plan to you. There are only three months until she returns to the Underworld, so you may want to start working on that soon."**

**Hestia smiled warmly at Hades, "I will brother."**

**Hades nodded, "And what do I tell the boy when he wakes up?"**

**"I will come with you as it may take a while to explain everything." Hestia replied.**

**Hades nodded and was engulfed by a shadow while Hestia smiled widely as she and Percy vanished into a flash of flames.**

**Line Break**

**Hestia stood in the throne room of her brother Hades. Said brother was sitting in his throne as both thought about the events of the past few days. They had explained everything they could to Percy who had taken the information surprisingly well. He seemed relieved to finally know why it was he could breathe underwater and why sea creatures and horses seemed to speak to him in his mind.**

Poseidon was still dwelling over what he had in the future to leave his son on own with no help what so ever for his mother, and he had also broken an oath that his brothers had made with him, that had never been done before so it must have been a serious oath them to make it in the first place.

**One fact was obvious about the boy, he had no love for the father who left him and his mother alone to face the horrors his stepfather had put them both through. **

This made Poseidon feel worse hearing what he left his son to, instead of helping him, he was off doing gods know what. His son has every right to hate him after what he went through.

**Despite Hestia trying to explain the ancient laws forbidding Poseidon from interfering, Percy would hear none of it. He simply wished to never think of Poseidon as his father.**

**At hearing those words, a wicked grin had appeared on Hades' face. What better way to hurt the brother that had wronged him so many times in the past than by adopting his demigod son as his own. When asked if he was okay with the idea, Percy jumped at the offer, wishing for nothing more than a place to live other than the streets.**

**The minute Hades made the adoption official by claiming Perseus Jackson as his demigod son, the boy's eyes had shifted from a vibrant sea green to a pitch black with only a ring of sea green around the irises. The boy looked very much the part of a son of Hades, his deep scar running the length of his face only adding to menacing look the ten-year old carried as he looked around his new home in the Underworld.**

Everyone looked at Percy, to see the scar that went down his face, how they didn't notice it before no one knows, maybe they were focusing on the book and what was going on no one noticed the scar that was there, apart from his siblings and future Zoe. Nico and Bianca never questioned him before; they thought it might have been too difficult to talk about.

**"Brother, please tell me you are doing this for the boy and not simply to get back at Poseidon." Hestia said worriedly, finally breaking the silence that had enveloped the siblings.**

**Hades shook his head, "I will not lie to you by saying that hurting Poseidon does not make this even better but I do wish to help the boy. You were correct when you said I missed my children. If you can convince my wife to accept the boy then he will have a far better upbringing than he would have on his own in the mortal world."**

**Hestia nodded seemingly satisfied with the answer, "You do know that Poseidon will fight you for the boy when he finds out."**

**Hades scowled, "He can do what he pleases; he certainly did Perseus no favors leaving him on his own with his stepfather."**

"All men are the same, he'll just grow up to be an egotistical, arrogant ass just like the rest of them" Said one of the hunters, all the while Artemis was looking at Hercules as he was the perfect example as the egotistical and arrogant side of men.

"Not all of us are sister, some of us try to help others out instead getting what we want" Apollo said with anger and a warning glare directed towards Orion, let's just say Orion was getting close to that door Hercules still wanted to hurt him after the so called brother blamed him for hitting Hercules into the door.

**"You know the ancient laws forbid him from interfering." Hestia argued.**

**"No! I am sick and tired of those Olympians blaming their neglect on the ancient laws. He did not have to bring the boy to Atlantis to raise him but it is more than within his power to check on his child occasionally. The boy is now my son and Poseidon will have to deal with the consequences of his neglect." Hades spat.**

"I am feeling it right now, and it hasn't even happened yet" Poseidon said wiping a tear that escapes from his eye.

"Father, you are generally a great father, but you seem to forget things, just like everyone else, I'll help you through it" Theseus said trying to convey his now broken father, not even Athena was shooting insults at a time like this, she had too much pride to do that.

**Hestia's eyes widened at her brother's outburst until she smiled a bit, now convinced that Hades would do right by Percy as she had hoped. Now it was her job to convince Persephone to accept the child as it would not do for Percy to grow up without a motherly figure in his life. He was her first ever champion and she would make sure Percy lived the life he deserved after what his life had been leading up to that point.**

**Hestia nodded to her brother, "Thank you brother. I have a conversation with your wife to have but I will return to visit the boy as long as it is okay with you."**

**Hades nodded, "Of course Hestia. Of all our siblings, you are the only one to ever treat me like a brother and not an outcast. You have an open invitation into my realm."**

"Do you really think that Hades?" Hera asked with worry and sadness in her voice, typical Hera, of course she is concerned now since she is the goddess of family.

"Did it not just say that in the book?" Hades snapped back with anger, the fact that they had to be told by a book is frustrating they couldn't even work it out for themselves, they are like children.

**Hestia smiled before she vanished in a column of flames back to Olympus.**

**Hades waved his hand making a shadow appear as the Fury Alecto appeared in front of her master.**

**"What is it you need my lord?" Alecto rasped.**

**"I now have a son, Perseus Jackson. He is a demigod son of Poseidon who I have adopted. I have many great plans for my son and I will need you to prepare him for these." Hades explained.**

**Alecto looked shocked but nodded, "Of course my lord; what are your wishes?"**

**"Nothing yet for I will train the boy myself for a while but I will need many teachers for my son's training and you will need to set it up with the chosen heroes to train the boy. For now, simply spread the word that a new Prince of the Underworld has been crowned and he shall be treated as if he were my own flesh and blood within my realm." Hades explained.**

**"As you wish my lord." Alecto bowed before vanishing from the throne room of Hades.**

**Hades sat back in his throne, a satisfied smile on his face. The time for his children being shunned would soon end. Perseus Jackson would make some changes on Olympus, he was sure of it. When the time came, the son of Hades would become the greatest demigod warrior the world had ever seen; Hades would make sure of it.**

"That is the end of this chapter, who would like to read next?" Hestia asked

"We will read later, it's time Orion got what was coming to him" Hercules said while cracking each of his knuckles in anticipation

**Hey guys remember to review I got some great reviews last time and was happy that you all liked it, I hope you like this chapter too, it did take a while to write but it'll be worth it in the end, I've been trying to think of different to get each of the gods in the book, but I have been finding it hard to do but I do promise ill try to get them all in there**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own this story or characters, the characters in this story belong to Rick Riodan, and the story was created by Anaklusmos14. He has many great stories he has made I recommend reading them, for example "the Queens Champion".**

**Old Perseus will just be Perseus**

**Perseus Jackson will just be Percy**

Percy POV

"We will read later, it's time Orion got what was coming to him" Hercules said while cracking each of his knuckles in anticipation

When Hercules said Orion has got what is coming to him, I agreed with him, but with the looks of Orion, he isn't one to back down from a fight. I was happy that they would go out just to hurt the other, to my right Zoe looked quite happy with my plan since she was going to see two of the biggest idiots on the planet fight over something so trivial I bet she is thinking about how arrogant man are.

Orion will probably use arrows from a distance so Hercules isn't able to catch him, but he only has so many to use against him. That's exactly on Orion did, he tried to look for some high ground to fire from, but there wasn't any, that just made it more exciting for all of us watching, so he just went with the hit and run tactic, but Hercules had some amazing speed for someone who was as big as he was for a demigod. Hercules wasn't able to get in close but he was dodging most of them but a few would hit his legs leaving small wounds with trickles of blood running down, it was a smart tactic Orion was doing, hitting him in the legs making sure he can't close the distance fast and to make as immobile as possible. Just because it was clever didn't mean I liked the guy any more than how I originally felt towards him.

Somehow the hunters had gotten something to eat to watch this fight with, how did they do that, right beside me Zoe had something to eat as well, now if I am sneaky enough I can get some off her without anyone noticing.

"No" Zoe said slapping my hand away dammit how did she know, she hadn't taken her eyes of the fight. As I turned away I saw disappointment in Hermes at how I couldn't sneak food from Zoe, but in fairness, she was a hunter she knew to be aware to be of her surroundings.

"ENOUGH" Zeus bellowed throughout the throne room, I guess he had enough of seeing his favourite son losing to a child of Poseidon because he couldn't get in range of hitting with his big stick of a weapon. "This is a useless fight; you will both stop or face a punishment of my choice" when he said this you could hear the moans of disappointment among the gods, they all wanted to see a fight, I did too, but that doesn't mean you have to act childish. "You will sit down NOW, Hestia I will read, give me the book."

"Yes brother, here you go, I have marked the page for you, from where I finished" replied Hestia.

**Chapter 2**

**(4 Years Later)**

**Percy raised his shield just in time to block the spear driven towards his chest. The blow glanced off the side of his shield causing his opponent to stumble a bit. Percy took advantage and stepped to his opponent's open right side as he flipped his grip on the spear and swung it through their legs. The blow swept the opponent's legs out from under them knocking them onto their back. Percy flipped the grip on his spear again and pointed it at their neck.**

**"Do you yield?" Percy asked.**

**The man chuckled, "I yield young one."**

**Percy pulled the spear away from his neck and offered the man his hand. The man took it with a smile on his face as Percy pulled him to his feet. The man looked down at Percy with a look of pride.**

**"It appears the student has surpassed the teacher at last." He said chuckling.**

**Percy shook his head, "My first win in four years is hardly surpassing my mentor. I will admit it does feel nice to finally win. You put too much power into that last strike otherwise this battle would be still going."**

**"Ah but that is exactly the point Perseus; you were able to recognize and capitalize on my mistake before I could recover. You have become a warrior of both the body and the mind." The man said proudly.**

"Who is teaching you to fight Punk" Ares said with anticipation of the answer, does he really think I would tell him that, time to have a bit of fun since Orion and Hercules aren't allowed to 'fight'.

"Only someone who is known to be known as the best fighter in the world, I bet he could probably beat you in a fight, I should know since I was tutored by him". Most of the gods realised what I was doing so they decided to continue with it.

Ares red with anger at the thought of being beaten by a mere mortal or demigod was insulting he didn't realise everyone trying to hide their laughs. "You think a mere demigod like you or mortal could beat me, I doubt it, I am the god of war, I can beat anyone I want to." Now mostly everyone in the room was laughing him in full sight, his brother Hephaestus the loudest.

"So you say Ares, that you could beat our father and uncles in a fight oh great god of War" asked Hephaestus barely getting the sentence out between his laughs. Ares realised what he had just said, worried with fear, he was trying to read the expressions off the big three, but he couldn't, he was starting to worry about what they were going to do. Ares Expression turned from worry to anger as everyone this time decided to laugh at him but the demigods in the room, I however did laugh… I'm not scared of Ares. Theseus and Perseus looked at me like I was crazy for laughing at a god, but I don't care I've done more to piss off a god than laugh at them.

Ares red with anger yelled at me starting to stand up "You dare laugh at the god of war, demigod?"

"Well yes, otherwise I would've laughed at you" I said in a sarcastic manner "you should've seen your face, it was so funny"

This is almost better than getting Hercules and Orion to fight. Almost, I should try and get them angry again when Zeus isn't around, but I need to make sure I have no way of getting in trouble.

"Ares, calm down you have already interrupted me reading this book, now sit down" Zeus yelled at Ares, I guess Zeus isn't over the fact that Ares thought he could beat anyone, he really needs to get rid of some of his pride.

**Percy rolled his eyes, "Don't talk like that Achilles, you sound like Theseus. I prefer to only listen to his lectures when I have to."**

"I tutor you?" Theseus asked forgetting that in the time I am from that he would not be with the living, he would be in the underworld.

"Yeah, you're a good teacher, your lectures are boring, but I do listen don't worry" Percy replies not trying to hurt his feelings luckily he took it in good humour by laughing.

"I understand its fine"

**Achilles shook his head, "Do not undervalue the knowledge you have gained under his tutelage. He has made you a better warrior just as much if not more than I have. The power to out think your opponent is just as powerful as the ability to beat them with your strength and skill."**

**Percy nodded, "I do appreciate everything he has taught me but does he have to make it sound so boring?"**

**Achilles laughed, "I don't know if he knows any other way. Perhaps that is why he caught the eye of Athena all those centuries ago."**

Everyone had a laugh at that, even Poseidon after seeing the blush on Athena and Theseus.

**Percy chuckled, "What is my next lesson?"**

**Achilles shook his head, "I have nothing left to teach you young one. You are nearly the perfect warrior; you wield every weapon with the precision of a master and your skills in battle are truly on par with my own. Now all that is left is to use what you have learned out in the real world."**

**Percy shook his head, "I highly doubt that I could ever be on par with you but thank you for the compliment. I will return to spar again soon my friend."**

**Achilles smiled and nodded, "I look forward to it Perseus."**

**Percy smiled as his body was engulfed by shadows from the banks of the River Styx and deposited at the gates of Hades' palace.**

**Just as Percy was about to walk in, Alecto appeared to his left.**

**"Perseus, your father requests a word with you in the throne room." She rasped with a bit of a smile on her face.**

"Can furies smile?" Hermes asked he felt this book was being taken too seriously; they needed to laugh at something.

"Well yes they can, by the sounds of it, otherwise Zeus wouldn't have read it out loud, now be quiet, I would like to listen on why Hades has summoned him" Athena said trying to get over the embarrassment that was brought upon her from the book.

**Percy smiled at the fury and nodded as walked past the palace gates. He continued through the palace until he reached the throne room where Persephone and Hades sat in their thrones talking.**

**When they noticed Percy, Persephone left her throne and quickly wrapped the young demigod in a hug.**

**"Come on Mom." Percy whined.**

"Ah, is wee Percy embarrassed to be hugged by his mother?" Ares said hoping to make Percy embarrassed for what he did to him earlier

"No of course not, why would I be embarrassed my mother is hugging me, don't you like being hugged by your mother?" Percy replied knowing Ares was about to put his foot in his mouth again, Persephone was happy knowing her son was happy with getting a hug from his mother even if others heard of it.

"Of course I get embarrassed, she's my mother" Ares said not realising his mistake

"Do you not love me Ares? Do I embarrass you so much, that you don't want me around anymore, after I cared for you in your young age, while your father went around sleeping round with other?" Hera screamed with tears slowly coming down her cheeks at the end only to be wiped before anyone saw them, but Percy saw them, and he understood.

"Of course I care for you mother, but not in the same way as what that demigod does?"

"Then how much do you care, it's obvious you don't love me, you didn't say it in front of them you just changed words hoping I didn't notice, but I did"

"I'll say it to you later, but not in front of others" Ares grumbled while the gods and Percy were laughing apart from Zeus and the other demigods, Zeus felt guilty, you could see it in his eyes, they gave him away, but no one thought he would change.

**Persephone chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead before returning to her throne.**

**Percy turned his attention to Hades, "You called for me father?"**

**Hades nodded, "I have a mission for you. Your brother and sister are currently at a boarding school in Maine. I sent them there to adjust to the times as they haven't seen the real world in almost eighty years but it seems a satyr caught their scent. The demigod camp has issued a quest to retrieve them but you must not allow them to succeed. If they are discovered to be my children Zeus will most certainly try to kill them."**

"We're about to enter the book" Nico tried to whisper to excited to sit still, but everyone in the heard in the room making them chuckle apart from Ares, Persephone, and Demeter.

"You had children with another woman, and then expect them to live with us?" screeched Persephone with outrage, Zeus let this interruption go, and he liked the fact that for once, his brother was in trouble instead of him. I decided to go towards my mother to explain quietly so others wouldn't know, I'm sure my siblings wouldn't want shown pity.

"They don't remember their mother, so you would be the closest to them of being a mother, that is all they want, please just let them be a part of our family"

"For you I will" Persephone whispered back to make sure no one heard, "Nico… Bianca… I am sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way towards you for what your father did, just know I'll accept you into the family, but your father will be punished for his infidelity" Persephone continued with a smile towards then a vicious sneer towards Hades, everyone turned to Percy surprised that he could turn Persephone's point of view of his siblings from anger to happiness.

When Percy sat back down, he was tackled into a hug by Nico and Bianca thanking him from having an angry mother at them.

**Percy's eyes widened before he smiled, "My brother and sister? I've been waiting for this for a long time father, I will not fail you."**

**Hades gave him a small smile, "I know you won't Perseus. The quest will reach the school sometime tonight. It consists of three demigods, a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon."**

"It seems even with an oath to no children, you still can't keep it in your pants Zeus" Hera said angry at the fact that he had again cheated again on her without thinking of how that made her feel. Poseidon started snickering in his throne at his brother being yelled at by Hera, as quickly as she started yelling at Zeus she turned to Poseidon. "What do you think you're snickering at? You broke the oath twice, while Hades kept his word on something you both made him do" Hera continued to rant not giving any of them room to get a word in, Perseus, Zeus's first son, felt sorry for Hera having to see her husband go round and cheat on her with different woman.

"You really should stop cheating on Lady Hera father; she has done nothing to you to deserve this treatment to you" Perseus said taking Hera's side in this argument, surprising everyone that a child of Zeus would side with his wife who hates all of Zeus's children, even Hera herself and the hunters, that thought all men were arrogant and boastful.

"Oh yeah, what about trying to get rid of his demigod children such myself and you?" Hercules said sneering at Hera with obvious distaste, still angry that he couldn't hurt Orion for what happened earlier.

"She had every right to be angry, every time she sees us, she would see the woman that our father had slept with" Perseus said starting to get that Hercules could be this stubborn and idiotic.

"She hates us, she wants to get rid of us in some cruel way, to make sure we feel wrong about being born as a son of Zeus" Hercules argued right back

"THAT IS ENOUGH, NOW YOU WILL BE BOTH BE QUIET SO I CAN CONTINUE READING THIS STORY" Zeus yelled making sure the topic they were discussing was not open for discussion

"He's just saying that so Perseus can't come up with more points for Hera to use against him" Zoe whispered to Percy making sure Zeus wasn't looking, Percy had to stifle a laugh from coming out, but what she didn't notice was the hunters and Artemis seeing Zoe interact with this boy from the future with disappointment in their eyes, since she was talking to a _boy_ willingly.

**Percy's face darkened instantly but he simply nodded. Persephone looked at Percy sympathetically, "You must not kill or injure the demigods if possible. It is not the time for a war between your father and the Olympians."**

**Percy nodded, "As you wish mother."**

**Persephone smiled, "And do not let yourself get injured or captured, I would prefer not to have to tear Olympus down to get my son back."**

**Percy smiled at her words, "I will be careful."**

**"Alecto will inform you of where to go; she and her sisters will be available should the situation call for you needing assistance." Hades added.**

**Percy nodded as left the room.**

**Line Break**

**Percy slipped out of a shadow in the gymnasium of Westover Hall as he snuck his way through the crowds of young teenagers. He had already identified the three demigods from the quest along with the satyr as they tried and failed to blend in with everyone else.**

**Percy on the other hand was elusive as he weaved his way through the school kids, never staying in one place long enough for someone to get a clear look at him. As he slipped through the dancing teenagers, he finally caught sight on his brother and sister.**

"Where did you learn to sneak _boy_, only a hunter would be skilled enough to do such a thing or Hermes himself, but I don't think you would learn how to sneak from a Hunter nor a child of Hermes." Artemis said with distaste towards him because of the apparent friendship between one of her most loyal hunters.

"I am sorry Lady Artemis, but I can not tell you just like I have not told the others the answers to their answers but I can say your answer will most likely be later in the book" Percy replied with as much respect in his voice as he would allow himself, she is one of the few Goddesses he respects on Olympus.

**They looked exactly like the photo his father had showed him. Apparently eighty years in the Lotus Hotel and Casino left no lasting reminders of their stay.**

**Just as Percy was going to snatch his siblings, he heard the satyr nearly yell out about a powerful new scent in the room. Percy cursed as slipped into another shadow before he could be seen by the demigods. **

"Maybe you not as sneaky as what I had thought _boy_" Artemis saying with a smirk on her face, which told Percy, you will never be as good as one my hunters. That's all right he likes a challenge.

"You aren't better than me by a long shot yet kid, I could probably still beat you at being stealthy" said Orion, this comment made Artemis think if there was a double meaning in his words, and also how she perceived him as a person, she realised he is just becoming as arrogant as the rest of his gender.

**He made a note to himself to slap that satyr upside the head about being secretive when in dangerous situations. Though Percy could honestly care less about the other demigods and whether or not they survived the quest; he was here for his brother and sister and he would not risk their lives to help a bunch of spoiled Olympian brats.**

"Hmm someone understands what I feel like every time I see those brats, I'm glad I don't have to be at that stupid camp they are all sent to, I may just like this brat than all the others" Said Dionysus

"Well that's ironic" Percy whispered to Nico, Bianca, and Zoe making them stifle their laughs at the thought of Mr D finding out about what he's doing in the future.

**Percy slipped back out of the shadow and noticed his brother and sister were gone. He caught sight of the son of Poseidon running out the back of the gymnasium and narrowed his eyes. That boy would not be getting in his way no matter what he had to do.**

"What does that mean?" Poseidon said trying to sound menacing, but failing as he was still feeling guilty about what he did to his son.

"Doing what needed to be done to get my brother and sister, there isn't really a lot of meanings that can go with that" Percy replied as if talking to a toddler, Athena was happy with the way Percy was talking to Poseidon, his own father, maybe she thought I could turn him into someone that could help me annoy him later in the pages yet to come.

**Percy watched the rest of the demigods run after their friend and knew things were about to get more difficult. Percy gathered shadows around his body, armor appearing on him before the shadows dissipated and he stood in pitch black lightweight battle armor with a helm that covered most of his face. He ran into a shadow to find his brother and sister.**

**Percy reappeared outside the school in a small clearing that led up to a cliff where the ocean laid hundreds of yards below. Percy saw the son of Poseidon trying to get to his brother and sister while the other two demigods tried to cover him.**

**Percy saw the Manticore holding his siblings close trying to capture them while a small army of thirty or forty monsters held the demigods at bay.**

A grin was appearing on Percy's face as he remembered on happened on this day, it was the day he meet Zoe and had a real battle against some monsters that were not his fathers to command. Everyone was wondering why he was grinning, something must be about to happen that's going to be exciting, all the gods were leaning forward, even Hephaestus put away whatever it was he was tinkering with to see what was something to be sure something exciting. Even Mr D was interested but he looked like he looked bored, but he was wondering what was going to happen.

**A grin stretched across Percy's face at the prospect of the battle to come but first he needed to get rid of those pesky demigods to make sure they stayed out of his way.**

**Percy stepped out of the shadows before anyone could notice him and thrust his hand forward; shadows engulfed the demigods. Percy looked behind him and to his left where he saw glints of silver moving through the woods making him curse again.**

"Is there something wrong with seeing my hunters' _boy_?" Artemis questioning Percy with a glare trying to make him tell her, but he wasn't looking at her, he had seen that glare before and it wasn't pleasant, he didn't want to see it again.

"He won't tell you Artemis, no matter how hard you glare at him, you know he can't answer your question so please, be quiet until the end of the chapter, we want to know what happens but you keep interrupting" answered Demeter instead, keeping me safe for now… thank you grandmother.

**He deposited the demigods away from the hunters and pulled out his sword, a gift from his patron on his eleventh birthday.**

**Percy wasted no time charging into the battle; he ran forward until he was ten feet away from a Laistrygonian Giant before a shadow engulfed him and he reappeared to monster's right. He slid his blade across the giant's throat with a graceful swipe before he lunged forward and kicked the legs out from under an Empousai. A Cyclops swung its club at Percy head only to find empty air before a celestial bronze blade was driven into the monster's chest.**

**Flashes of silver caught Percy's eye as silver arrows began picking off monsters in the blink of an eye. Percy vanished into a shadow and reappeared in front of the Manticore**.

"You're lucky I didn't target you, you were getting in the way" Zoe whispered to Percy with a smirk as he paled at the thought how lucky he was.

**"Who are you?" The Manticore growled.**

**Percy glared, "The guy whose going to jam that spiked tail down your throat if you don't hand me those two demigods right now."**

**The monster laughed, "You cannot defeat me little demigod; step aside before you join these two."**

**Percy smirked as he capped his sword returning it to its pen form. By this time the hunters stood a few yards behind him with their bows aimed at both him and the monster.**

"What are you doing punk, never back down from a fight" growled Ares, geez I guess he's still pissed off from earlier.

"His siblings are captive by the manticore, I'm sure he would have a plan he wouldn't just let the monster have them since they are beside" theorized Theseus, but then cowered under Ares glare for talking back to him.

**"Smart move boy." The Manticore growled.**

**Percy's smirk grew as he held out his hand and a pitch black spear shot out of the earth and into his waiting hand.**

**Percy took a step forward but dropped into a shadow and appeared to the side of the Manticore where his drove his spear through its back.**

**The Manticore roared in pain and launched one of its spikes out of its stinger. A shield sprung from Percy's wrist and blocked the spike.**

**Before Percy could react, a huntress walked up the Manticore with her bow drawn, "Permission to kill milady?" The huntress asked.**

**"Permission gr…" Was as far as the goddess got before the monster lunged forward and grabbed the huntress. Percy dove forward and grabbed the shirts of his two siblings, wrenching them from the Manticore's grasp. Percy watched the monster step back with the huntress only to run out of earth and tumble over the cliff's edge.**

**The goddess Artemis gasped as she watched her lieutenant get pulled over the edge of the cliff. Percy's eyes widened before he grimaced and jumped off the cliff himself.**

Everyone was shocked that someone would jump off a cliff willingly for someone else, people who were most shocked was the hunters; a boy had just jumped off a cliff to save their lieutenant, from dying from the monster or from just falling off the cliff. Some were reconsidering their views of this boy they had thought to be like the rest of his gender.

"Ah that's so romantic jumping off a cliff to save someone, his love life is going to be amazing to work with" shrieked Aphrodite

"You will not mess with my son's love life, are we clear Aphrodite?" Hades said sounding deadlier with each word passing through his lips

"Y.. Y.. Yes Had.. Hades" Stuttered Aphrodite afraid Hades would follow through with his threat

**Artemis watched in utter shock as this mysterious boy threw himself over the edge of the cliff. She scowled at the boy's foolishness; he was only joining Zoe in death.**

**Artemis turned to the two demigods they were there to take to Olympus before she jumped back in shock when a shadow formed in front of them.**

**Artemis' eyes went wide when the mysterious boy popped out of the shadow with Zoe in his arms. The boy wasted no time in setting Zoe on her feet and stepping away from her and quickly bowing. Artemis was surprised; the boy seemed very well-informed about her hunters and their ways. Avoiding touching her huntress any longer than absolutely necessary and then bowing to the goddess who most did not recognize when she was in her twelve-year-old form.**

"How did you know that was me in my twelve year old form _boy_?" Artemis said hoping this time to get an answer.

"It was the aura you were giving off My Lady, I was taught to recognize them in case I came across a god or goddess in my travels" Percy tried to explain in detail.

**"My apologies Lady Artemis." Percy said quickly.**

**Regardless of his politeness, Artemis had her bow out with an arrow aimed at the boy in an instant.**

**"Who are you?" She demanded.**

**Percy nodded and remained bowed, "My name is Perseus Jackson."**

**"Why are you here?" She growled.**

**Percy tensed a bit, "I am her to rescue my brother and sister. I was sent to take them with me."**

**Artemis' eyes narrowed, "You are a child of Hades?"**

**Percy nodded.**

**"Then you shall join your siblings when I bring them to Olympus." Artemis said firmly.**

**Percy looked up at the goddess, "My siblings have committed no crimes. I will go willingly with you to Olympus if you let them go."**

"Are you denying an Olympian goddess' order?" Artemis said with another glare, but surprised when he meet it head instead of cowering like all the other males do."

"I was doing what was necessary to do at the time for my siblings Lady Artemis, I do not mean to disrespect you any way" Percy said stating why he did deny her taking his siblings with her.

It was odd for Artemis to get such high respect from a male after being viewed from so many as the man hating goddess, while it is true, to get such respect from one is new to her, Orion did not respect her as much as this boy is, maybe Orion isn't what he says he is, with this boy she got the full truth and she knew it, with Orion it was always half-truths, never a full answer.

**Artemis glared at Percy, "You are in no position to be making demands**_**boy."**_**She hissed.**

**Percy eyes narrowed slightly, "I highly doubt your father will be pleased to find out you let his demigod daughter be brought down to my father's realm along with the other two demigods for my father to use as a bargaining chip for the return of his children." Percy said as he gestured behind the goddess and her hunters. The three demigods stood about ten yards behind the hunters in the firm grasps of the three Furies.**

"Ah a clever plan, Percy, I'm surprised you came with it, since your biological father is barnacle beard over there" Athena said with humour at the end

"I grew up with a smart god and goddess for parents so I had to have planned something clever" replied Percy with a smile on his face directed towards his father and mother, Hades and Persephone. He got a smile back from each of them happy that he thought so highly of them.

**Artemis' eyes widened, "You dare threaten me boy?"**

**Percy shook his head, "Like I said, I mean no disrespect but I would rather die than let your father anywhere near my brother and sister after he murdered their mother." He said bitterly.**

**Artemis glared at Percy murderously but she knew her father would punish her and her hunters if they allowed his demigod daughter to be taken by Hades.**

**"You will pay dearly for this boy." Artemis growled as she gestured for the demigods to approach their brother. The two children of Hades looked shocked and confused about the situation that had unfolded in front of them.**

**Percy nodded to Alecto and her sisters who vanished with the demigods and reappeared in front of Percy.**

**"We must leave at once Lord Perseus." Alecto said with a glare directed at the goddess.**

"You go against your word, it seems you are just like every other male in this room." Spoke Artemis angrily, I was starting to get with all the accusations headed towards me from Artemis, I may respect her, but there is only so much I can take, Zoe saw this and laid a hand on my shoulder to give a squeeze telling me to calm down, it's amazing how she can read me so well without trying.

**Percy shook his head, "Take my brother and sister with you. I agreed to let Lady Artemis capture me in return for the release of Nico and Bianca. And stop calling me Lord damn it."**

"Hmm it seems you were wrong Artemis, you shouldn't jump to conclusions so soon, not everything is a hunt, you don't always have to chase it down." Hephaestus concluded long enough to stop what he was doing and face Artemis to tell her what she needed to hear.

**"Perseus your father said not to allow you to be captured under any circumstances." Alecto argued.**

**Percy shook his head, "I gave Lady Artemis my word and I will not deceive her."**

"It seems you are right Hephaestus, I shall take your advice into account for now and think on it" Hephaestus just merely grunted to acknowledge he heard her through the concentration he had put into whatever he was tinkering with.

**Alecto looked unsure before a quick glare from Percy informed her she would not win this argument. She stepped closer the Nico and Bianca before shoving Thalia towards Artemis and vanishing with the Percy's siblings. Her two sisters also vanished from the spot, leaving the demigods standing alone behind Percy.**

**The male demigod pulled out his sword and held at Percy's throat, "How dare you interfere with a quest from Olympus?" He spat angrily.**

**Percy looked down at the sword held at his throat, "Put that down before you get yourself hurt. I have trained with the true wielder of that blade and I promise you that you stand little chance of surviving this fight."**

**The demigod's eyes narrowed as he pressed the blade more firmly to Percy's throat.**

"Oh he is so going to get it now, no one threatens our brother like that, who is this kid, he's an idiot" Bianca said laughing at the end of the sentence making Persephone and Hades laugh along with Athena.

**Before he could react, Percy spun to the right while grabbing the blade with his hand. He pulled the demigod towards him before driving his fist into the boy's nose. At the same time, Percy grabbed the boy's wrist that was holding the blade and brought his fist from his face down to the kid's forearm with the sickening crack as the boy's arm broke.**

**The demigod dropped to his knees in pain as Percy wrenched the sword from the boy's injured hand before kicking him in the chest, knocking him onto his back.**

**Percy looked down at the boy in disgust, "Theseus would be ashamed to find the caliber demigod that now wields his blade."**

Everyone was looking at Theseus now expecting him to answer to see if Percy was correct in that statement.

"I would have to see the sword, before I can judge it, but from what I had heard, he would be correct on that assumption seeing as I had trained him so he would know me fairly well" Theseus summarized while all saying that Athena was nodding her head in agreement with him.

The hunters were happy, A _boy _was just shown up in front of his companions, and it was told in such a way that it seemed he hated the _boy _just as much as they hate the entire gender.

**Percy turned back to a wide-eyed Artemis and handed her the sword hilt first.**

**"I apologize Lady Artemis but the boy needed to be shown his place." He said respectfully before holding out his hands to the goddess.**

**Artemis looked confused until she figured out what Percy was doing as she snapped her fingers, creating shackles to bind Percy's hands.**

**Artemis had the hunters set up camp near the woods of the boarding school before teleporting herself and Percy to Olympus. They reappeared outside the throne room where Artemis shoved Percy through the doors. Percy stumbled through the doors and came face to face with twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses all looking at him surprised. Artemis roughly shoved Percy towards the middle of the room and was about to flash to her seat when a voice stopped her in her tracks.**

**"How dare you treat my grandson like that in my presence?" A female voiced hissed at a now wide eyed Artemis.**

"Right that is it for this chapter, now we must eat, it has been a long interesting day, then you shall take leave to your chambers to sleep for tomorrow morning there will be a lot of reading" Zeus said telling everybody they can leave his throne room now, he didn't want to have to spend any more time with his Poseidon's children any longer than he necessarily had too.

I think it's time to execute my plan for Hercules to get annoyed enough he'll want to hurt Orion enough that he can barely move, Orion will never so what's coming for what I have in store for him, and then Hercules will be last to have a punishment I may need help to humiliate him, I'll probably ask the hunters but Zoe to get her thoughts on it. It's only a matter of time…

**Hey guys just making another message again saying thanks for all the reviews hopefully you all like this chapter again, if there are any thoughts you want to share that might make this a better story please do tell and i'll try to put it in if it fits in with the personality of the heroes that are in this story. Remember all Negative and positive review are great, can't wait for your reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own this story or characters, the characters in this story belong to Rick Riodan, and the story was created by Anaklusmos14. He has many great stories he has made I recommend reading them, for example "the Queens Champion".**

**Old Perseus will just be Perseus**

**Perseus Jackson will just be Percy**

Percy POV

As we were walking to the area where everyone ate, I pulled Zoe to the side to discuss the plan, that involved Orion getting hurt by Hercules, Zoe agreed straight away with an evil smile painted on her face at what was going to happen, first though we had to deviate from where we were going to a place where we could prepare everything that we needed. What they didn't know were the hunters behind them listening in trying to work out why the future Zoe was hanging out with a _boy_.

When they heard the plan of what they were doing and decided to this once help with the preparations.

"Hey _boy_ we overheard what you were going to do, and we want in" said the lieutenant of the hunters, I knew they weren't going to back down from this, so I just gave a nod understanding why they were doing this. I guess they were surprised I didn't put up a fight for the argument, but we only have so much time for this plan to be put into action.

"With you all here, we can make some improvements to this plan, would you all be keen for this?" I replied, I was hoping they would say yes, it would make it so much better.

"What is this improvement you speak of?"

"All you will have to do is, whisper the name Hercules, while behind some pillars while he runs after me thinking its Orion since I will have shot an arrow that looks like his at him leaving a gash, this is will make him angrier so when he catches up to 'Orion', it will be the real one, I will have shadow travelled back to here after leading him there, but your whispers will have to sound as Orion like as possible."

"Fine, we can do that, though I would rather a hunter shoot the arrow, to be precise, I want to make sure it leaves a big gash in his leg."

"Okay then, Zoe here can do it, whichever one I don't mind but, the one of them that is shooting the arrow will have to beside me, so he sees where the direction the arrow came from"

"have the one that came from your timeline shoot, she was a hunter, I presume she can still shoot, I don't want you corrupting the one we have now, we still have hope that we can change her future, of being with a _boy_" Phoebe said this time with such disgust at the thought of just helping me with this plan.

"Ok, that's but we have to be quick they may come out anytime now from the room, have we got everything prepared?"

"Yes, we just need to wait now for him to come out, we should get in our places, remember to lead him to in the hallway, where Orion's room is located, we don't want him getting him to suspicious that this is a set up." The past Zoe said this time, a door just opened being slammed into the wall, someone was angry, it was Hercules, and he was grumbling about not being able to hurt Orion. This just makes it so much sweeter, he's already so angry he might be blinded by his anger after this he might just hurt Orion without Zeus knowing about it or Poseidon so we will be home free.

Just as I was about to follow him, we saw Orion follow him, this should be interesting.

"Hercules, it wasn't me I swear." Orion said trying to sound confident but it didn't sound that way, he sounded scared that he might get hit anytime soon, he was lucky he was keeping a distance, I should signal Zoe to wait I don't want them overhearing us.

"Really Orion, how come no one did not disagree with me when I said who had hit me and said you!?" Hercules snapped back hmm maybe we don't need the plan, we will see how this turns out.

"It was the Perseus from the future he hit you, I did not do it, believe me Hercules, why would I hit you?" Orion countered trying to use logic, Too bad Hercules isn't the smartest, he's like Ares in a way only wants to kill and smash things instead using a logical way of finding a solution.

"You've always been jealous of me not being the strongest, so when you saw an opportunity you took it to prove to the gods that you were stronger than me, but I have bad news for you. You will never be stronger than me, I am a better hero in every way, I am the best there is, not this boy you are obsessed with. You have no proof that he did what you say he did, now leave me before I get really angry and can't control myself from what I'm thinking of doing to you right now." Hercules replied in an angry tone, oh this is too perfect, this is will be so much better than what I thought.

"Fine Hercules, but mark my words, there will be trouble if you don't watch your back" Orion said angrily storming off in the other direction from Hercules.

I was wrong about it being perfect, as it just got so much. It's time to put my plan into action, so I gave the signal to all the hunters to start whispering his name from behind the pillars so it gave an echo effect, to create one voice together, and it sounded just like Orion. Hercules was going crazy trying to work where was Orion was, now It's time for Zoe to fire, so I gave the signal to her, then give me the bow quickly so it would look like I was leaving after firing an arrow at him. It worked so well he started running after me faster than I thought so I decided to run a bit faster myself and just as I was turning into the hallway of where Orion's room would be I saw him just about to enter now was the perfect time to shadow travel away to where we had decided to meet after this, when I saw them I gave them the thumbs up to show it being successful.

"Now since we didn't get to eat anything because we were planning this, what would you like to eat, I'm Hestia's champion so I'm able to do summon food."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, just because we worked together on this doesn't mean we are friends or anything" replied their lieutenant

"I know, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't offer food when there are people around me that haven't eaten because of me"

"Fine summon us food, that is suitable for us, but if something is wrong with this food, you know we shall blame you for it?"

"Yes I do" I said, after we finish I might go sleep, hopefully there is somewhere Zoe and I can stay the night as well as Nico and Bianca, actually where are they, I haven't seen them since I left the throne room.

"Hey bro, where have you been, we've been looking all over for you, this place is so big" Nico said with Bianca beside him, speak or think their names and they shall appear.

"Just doing a little prank, nothing of importance, what have you been up to?" I replied, I didn't want anyone know more than what they had to, I hate lying to them, but it was necessary in case I got caught that way they can be accused of anything.

"Do you know where we are staying for the night Percy?" Bianca decided to ask this time.

"I haven't a clue Bianca, let's go ask our father, maybe he can help us, Zoe are you going to come or you going to stay with the hunters, I know you haven't been able to talk to them in a while, You could probably talk to them about how idiotic boys are" I said that last bit with a chuckle.

"Maybe I will Perseus" Zoe said with a glare, but I knew she found it amusing too from the way she was trying to not to chuckle as well.

"Then it's sorted, goodnight Zoe, hunters" I said the last bit with a head nod just to show I do acknowledge their presence, I'm not sure of it was just me, but they seemed to be less aggressive towards me than they were before. They had even all given me a nod of acknowledgement so they don't hate as the rest of my gender, I hope they will feel the same way towards my brother, I don't want to him getting any glares from them. "Come on; let us go find our rooms"

The next morning, everyone was coming into the throne room, some happier than the day before such as Hades, Persephone, Nico, Bianca, Zoe, myself, and the hunters. I guess they saw how Orion looked, next will be Hercules, I'll want their help on hurting him, and unfortunately he has a high tolerance for pain, so we may need to do something a bit extreme for him.

"Nice prank last night" Hermes said walking up to me, he was probably reading my face because of the next thing I heard from him was "you don't think I wouldn't know about it, I do lots of pranks up here on Olympus, get me in on the next person you want to prank and I'll help you." To say I was pleased was an understatement; I just got the king of pranks to help us on the next prank, and it just so happened to be Hercules.

All heads turned to see strolling into the room with a smile on his face, of course no one knows why apart from the people that were in on the prank last night, this made me smile towards the hunters and mouth 'next prank is him, and Hermes has decided to help', This seemed to brighten their moods, both Zoe's most of all thinking of many ways to get their revenge.

The next person who walked through that door had a cloak over his face to prevent anyone seeing the damage that was inflicted to them. I already knew who it was, and so did the hunters, and all he did was sit as far away from Hercules as possible, no one questioned why as they just wanted to get started with it.

"Right, who will read this chapter this time?" Zeus asked holding the book in the air getting ready to throw it to the person who was wanting to read it.

"I will father, I have a suspicion something important will happen in it" Apollo said with such serious, I'm still not used to Apollo being serious, usually he jokes round a lot.

**Chapter 3**

**Artemis had the hunters set up camp near the woods of the boarding school before teleporting herself and Percy to Olympus. They reappeared outside the throne room where Artemis shoved Percy through the doors. Percy stumbled through the doors and came face to face with twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses all looking at him surprised. Artemis roughly shoved Percy towards the middle of the room and was about to flash to her seat when a voice stopped her in her tracks.**

**"How dare you treat my grandson like that in my presence?" A female voiced hissed at a now wide-eyed Artemis.**

**Everyone in the room turned with confused looks towards Demeter who was glaring at Artemis angrily.**

**"Don't worry Grandma, I came with her willingly." Percy said with a smirk as he looked around at everyone's confused faces.**

**"Then why are you in shackles?" Demeter asked still glaring at Artemis.**

**Percy's smirk grew and pulled on the shackles and revealed his free hands as he held the shackles in one hand now.**

"How did you get out of the shackles" Artemis said frustrated that this male was showing that he was different from the others

"Sorry Lady Artemis, but a magician doesn't reveal his secrets" I replied

"What is a magician?" Athena asked confused

"Someone who can do tricks, I guess is a way of explaining it"

**"It was better to have her not worry about me trying to escape, although these were rather easy to get free from." Percy said as he dropped the shackles on the ground.**

**"Who are you?" Zeus bellowed after his confusion wore off.**

**Percy turned towards the King of the Gods, "I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Hades and Persephone."**

**"You're a god?" Artemis asked shocked.**

"huh, him, a god, he would be one of the weakest I have ever seen if he was one that is, I doubt such an honour would be placed on him" scoffed Hercules in anger at the thought of any other demigod getting a chance at his rightful place as a god, Zeus grunted in agreement, arrogant prideful prick.

I turned to Hermes to get attention, when Hermes turned I decided to mouth to him to let him know 'Hercules is next, we are going to do the biggest prank we can think of on him' I turned away with an evil smirk

**Percy shook his head, "I am the adopted son of Hades and Persephone. My birth father abandoned my mother and I before I was taken in by my real father Hades when I was ten."**

**"Who is your real father?" Zeus asked suspiciously.**

**"Hades." Percy said seriously before sending a distasteful glance towards the man holding a trident in his hand with a pale white face.**

**Zeus noticed the look towards Poseidon before his face reddened in anger, "Poseidon! You broke your oath twice? I knew I should have killed that boy of yours two years ago."**

**Poseidon seemed to ignore his brother's anger as he looked at Percy, "Perseus, you are my son. I di…." He began before Percy's eyes flashed with anger.**

"Oh this is going to be good, I love sibling fights, and they are the best to watch, or in this case listen to" said Ares with glee in his at the prospect of a fight going down, Aphrodite turned away from him disgusted that he would like such a thing.

"I hardly think there will be a fight Ares, no one would voluntarily try to enrage a god or fight one for that matter" spoke Hephaestus stopping Ares from having such thoughts

" I don't know about that Hephaestus, he may just be angry enough to insult Barnacle Beard after finding out he has a brother who was looked after, and he wasn't" Athena stated all the while Poseidon at his throne was worrying about what was about to transpire soon in the book.

**"You are no father of mine Poseidon." Percy spat.**

**Poseidon's eyes widened at his tone, "Perseus, the ancient laws would not allow me to see you. If I could have I would have helped but I was restricted by the ancient laws."**

**Percy's face darkened as shadows began to bend and swirl around the room. Percy's eyes began to glow as he looked angrily at Poseidon, "That is bullshit. You could have helped if you wanted but you were more concerned with the next mortal you knocked up. I don't care what you say Poseidon; you never have and never will be any relation to me. If you weren't a god I'd kill you myself for what you did to my mother."**

Poseidon sad at hearing what his son truly thought of him, let the tears roll down his face not bothering to wipe them away. Many were surprised by this action, but they knew they both had justified reasons for the way they are acting.

**Zeus was watching the argument unfold in front of him with an amused look on his face. He was more than happy to watch his brother be degraded by his own son before he decided whether or not to kill the boy.**

"You will not kill my son or any of my other children Zeus or all of your children will face my wraith, do I make myself clear?" Hades growled barely controlling his anger at the thought of Zeus doing what he was thinking.

"As much as I hate Hades for taking my daughter from me, he is my grandson, so if you harm him, I also will after your children as you did him and his other children" Demeter said backing up her brother

"I know I cannot do much with my threat but I do stand by my husband Zeus, watch how you proceed next" Persephone said continuing the threat towards Zeus, at hearing how their father did this action they would be in trouble Perseus paled, Hercules being arrogant thought he was invincible, nothing could take him down.

**Poseidon looked at Percy in shock, "I never hurt your mother."**

**Percy growled under his breath before a hand on his shoulder caused him to calm a bit. He looked up into the green eyes of Demeter looking down at him sympathetically, "Calm down Percy. He may be a terrible father but he is still a god."**

**Percy nodded slowly before turning back to Poseidon slightly calmer, "You killed my mother the day she met you."**

**Poseidon looked at his son sadly, "I could not do anything once you were born Perseus. I cannot be there to stop every monster that attacks."**

**Percy laughed a humorless laugh, "There were no monster attacks, there was one monster that you forced us to live with because of the disgusting scent you cursed me with. To protect me from monsters, she had to marry a piece of trash who smelled so vile it covered the potent sea scent I was forced to live with. Then he spent the next ten years making her life a living hell."**

**Poseidon's eyes narrowed as Percy's words turned harsher, "Watch yourself boy. I told you I couldn't help you because of the ancient laws."**

**"You're so full of shit. You can interfere with mortals all you want when you want to get laid but gods forbid you actually have to act like a man and protect someone after you knock them up. Where were you when both my mother and I were beaten every single night? Where were you when he would rape her and make me watch inside our piece of shit one room apartment? Where were you when he would pin me down and slowly run his knife across my chest and back for trying to fight him off her? You say it isn't your fault? Every single thing that happened to her is both your fault and mine. Yours for being an ass and a dead beat dad and mine for not being strong enough to protect her." Percy spat at a wide-eyed Poseidon.**

Everyone wide eyed by the revelation of what actually happened to him and his mother shocked everyone into a heavy silence not even Hercules spoke, he didn't want to get blasted by some god that was not in control of their actions, Orion couldn't even talk because of the damage that was done to his face, but he knew he wouldn't anyway, he feared the same thing as Hercules at that time.

Poseidon being too sad to stay in the disappeared in a sea breeze back to his sea palace, everyone was quiet again, not wanting to continue in case they somehow anger the fates by Poseidon not being here.

"Hermes, go bring Poseidon back, tell him he can bring someone as long as they can keep him here and go off somewhere" Zeus said impatiently

The hunters were still shocked that someone had gone through that even though it was a male, no one deserved that treatment, and his mother what she had to endure for her son, and it's horrible that she had to go through that with no help from Poseidon. This just strengthened their resolve of what men, but they did learn to respect Percy for what happened to him.

Zoe griped Percy's hand to let him she was there for him, in case he was re-living any of his old memories in his head, and Nico with Bianca were also there beside him comforting him just letting him know that they were beside for the same reason, but they knew Zoe had a better effect on him than what they had.

When Poseidon returned onto his throne, he had brought his son Triton and wife Amphitrite to help him stay, and also to keep him calm from anything that he may regret doing while the book is being read. They were not happy being in the same room as Poseidon's other children, but they kept their mouths shut about it. They decided to conjure some seats and sit on them as there was no throne for them.

"When Hermes is back in his throne, we shall continue" Said Zeus trying to be diplomatic but he was failing at it, everyone already wanting to get this chapter over with, none wanted to stay, but they had too. As soon as Zeus had said this, Hermes had appeared back on his throne. So Apollo decided to continue on with the reading of the book

**Poseidon stared at Percy for a minute before he stood up furiously from his throne and raised his trident at Percy. Before anyone could react, a tendril of fire wrapped around Poseidon's hands and painfully wrenched the direction of his trident away from Percy and towards the hearth.**

**There stood the normally calm goddess Hestia in the form of a twenty-five year old woman, her eyes flaming orbs of rage.**

**"How dare you try to kill my champion?" She hissed at her brother.**

**Poseidon was too shocked by Hestia's actions to respond so she continued, "That boy has faced more pain and suffering than any other demigod I've met. He is guilty of no crime other than pointing out your shortcomings,**_**brother.**_**" She spat, saying the word brother like a disease.**

Poseidon tried leaving, but found being restrained by his wife telling him comforting things, as difficult as it was for her to comfort him about his feelings towards another child that is not hers she again did what she had with no fuss. While this was happening Triton was glaring at the sons of his father, the only ones that shrunk back from his glare were Theseus and Orion. Percy just glared right back at Triton with no fear in him making Triton shrink back himself with fear.

**Demeter had taken the opportunity to pull Percy back to her throne where she sat him on her lap in her fifteen foot godly height.**

**"How dare the boy speak to his own father so disrespectfully?" Poseidon asked as he recovered from his shock.**

**Shadows gathered near the hearth of the throne room as Hades and Persephone appeared; both with looks of anger towards Poseidon.**

**"He is not your son Poseidon. My husband and I adopted Percy shortly after he lost the only parent he had when his birth mother died." Persephone hissed at the sea god.**

**Zeus stood from his throne and slammed his bolt into the floor, effectively silencing the room.**

**"Enough! If you have a throne, sit in it and shut up! If you don't, then conjure up a seat and shut up! We will discuss what happens next with some order damn it." Zeus bellowed.**

**Everyone did as they were told; Hades, Persephone and Hestia conjured up seats next to Demeter's throne where Percy sat calmly eating a bowl of cereal still on the goddess' lap.**

**"Now, I want to hear this boy's story from the beginning, starting with how he came into the care of my brother and daughter." Zeus asked as the room finally found some order.**

"Can we skip this part, we already know how he became Hades and Persephone's child" Ares said in a bored tone, that a weapon has not been used to stab or throw at someone with.

"No, we must go over it again, we must not anger the fates, they said we are to read this book, and that it what we shall do" Zeus replied with monotone voice, he was probably bored too, I am too, we already know how I was their child.

"We also should let Triton and Amphitrite know the story, it would not be fait to them as they have not yet been told what had happened to Percy" Hestia calmly explained with a hint of anger because of Poseidon trying to kill her champion.

**Hestia stood up, "The story began about four years ago. My brother Hades and I were having a conversation in Central Park when we came across Perseus as he ran from Hellhound. After looking through the memories of his life, I convinced my brother to raise the child as Percy had had enough hardships for an entire lifetime. Everything the boy said to Poseidon is the truth." She said with a distasteful look at her brother.**

**Hades continued, "At the time, your daughter was still a tree and Perseus was in line to be the child of the prophecy. Rather than let the prophecy fall to someone who might fail, Hestia and I decided we would prepare Percy to face the prophecy and ensure he made the correct choice when the time came. For the past four years, Perseus has trained with the greatest heroes to ever live; Theseus, Perseus, Odysseus, Achilles and for a very short period Orion." He explained his face shifting into a smirk when he mentioned Orion.**

**"Why so short with Orion?" Apollo asked; a look of disgust on his face.**

**Persephone smirked, "My son has a strong distaste towards men who hurt women. When Orion spoke of the events that led to my sister killing him, Perseus convinced his father that Orion was not worthy to live in Elysium with deserving heroes. He is spending the next few centuries in the Fields of Punishment before Perseus will decide if he is worthy of Asphodel yet."**

In the corner of my eye, I could see Orion making cautious steps towards the doors of the throne room for a hasty retreat, but I made sure the shadows kept him in place he isn't going anywhere. Apollo say this and for the first time since Orion arrived he smiled, at the thought of what his sister was about to find out.

When the hunters heard of his punishment, they all gave me a brief smile, that was really shocking, I was in a daze, with a smile plastered on my face, Artemis was confused why I would sent Orion to the fields of punishment, kept a stoic expression on her face, trying to work what he did. She decided she was going to ask Orion what he has done.

**Apollo's eyes widened before he grinned, "I like this kid."**

**Artemis looked at Percy with shock and a little guilt, the boy was the opposite of what she hated about men and she had brought him here to be killed.**

Surprise filled the room that Artemis would fill guilt for a male, but the hunters were feeling a little guilty also for the comments they said to him, while he had just taken them without arguing back, he just took them.

**"How dare you betray your own brother?" Poseidon yelled from his throne.**

**Percy glared back at the sea god, "That piece of trash is no brother of mine. Even your own son Theseus was more than happy with the punishment given to that prick. Orion was a real chip off the old block, huh Poseidon?"**

Orion tried to glare at Theseus from the position he was being held in, but Theseus couldn't see it from under the hood so Theseus just glared right back at him making him shiver in fear knowing he had no one to help him out of this situation.

Amphitrite was surprised at hearing this, she grudgingly held a little bit of respect for Percy even though he was born from another woman that Poseidon had an affair with.

**Poseidon stood from his throne again but was pulled back down by Hera, "Enough Poseidon. We need to hear the rest of Perseus' story."**

Everyone was surprised that Hera agreed with a demigod, but Percy and Zoe they knew it was hard for Hera to get the gods to listen about their behaviours with the mortals.

**Everyone looked a little surprised that Hera helped a demigod but she was rather impressed after his rant towards Poseidon earlier. He said what she had been saying for centuries about the male gods.**

**"Artemis my dear, please explain what happened in Maine." Zeus asked turning to his daughter.**

**Artemis nodded, "My hunters and I arrived at the school in search of the two demigods and found Thalia, Annabeth and Poseidon's boy trying to fight off a hoard of monsters that were preventing the trio from reaching the Manticore who already had Hades' two children captured. As my hunters were about to enter the fight, shadows engulfed the three demigods and sent them into the woods. Perseus stepped out of the woods and was single-handedly fighting his way through the monsters towards the Manticore. I ordered my hunters to aid him until we could discover who he was and why he was there. He reached the Manticore and had the monster defeated when my lieutenant stepped up to finish it off. The monster snatched her before trying to step back but it fell off the cliff with my lieutenant. Perseus jumped off the cliff and managed to rescue my lieutenant. Afterword, I planned to bring the two demigods to Olympus along with Perseus but the two vanished when they were engulfed by a shadow. Perseus explained he would be of much more interest to Olympus than his siblings and instead surrendered himself peacefully after rescuing his siblings."**

**Most of the Olympians stared at Percy in shock, he glanced at Artemis questioningly but when he didn't get a response he nudged his grandmother and pointed to his cereal bowl. Demeter beamed at her grandson before snapping her fingers and refilling his bowl.**

**"And what of Thalia and her two companions?" Zeus asked.**

**"They are fine. Poseidon's son has a broken arm and bruised ego but they were unavoidable as he tried to threaten Perseus as he was surrendering himself to me." Artemis explained.**

**"Did you attack my son?" Poseidon asked angrily.**

**Artemis rolled her eyes, "Perseus put your son in his place. Although you should thank him as I was seconds from turning the arrogant boy into a jackelope for interrupting my interrogation of Perseus."**

**Poseidon glared at Percy but bit his tongue. A number of Olympians snickered at the thought of Poseidon's son being shown his place. Zeus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.**

**"Now we need to decide what should become of this boy. He is very powerful from what I can see and would be a dangerous enemy to Olympus. He doesn't seem to have any ties to Olympus, perhaps it would be best to kill him now before he could become a threat." Zeus said thoughtfully from his throne.**

"Are you crazy Zeus, did Hestia not just explain they were raising him up for what seems to be a major prophecy?" Said Hera with anger, surprising everyone again for defending a demigod.

"Not crazy, maybe paranoid is the word I would use" I said making everyone go into a state of shock because of my lack of care for the king of gods' behaviour towards me.

**Zeus was shocked to find a number of Olympians, including many of the goddesses glare at him.**

**"The boy will not betray Olympus; I will vouch for my grandson's loyalty." Demeter said from her throne.**

**Persephone gave her mother a grateful smile.**

**Athena looked at Percy curiously before clearing her throat, "I believe the boy could be a valuable asset to Olympus father. While he may hate Poseidon, he has no grudge against anyone else. He has been trained by the greatest heroes to ever live and could become the key to helping us win any war in the coming years. He is also not the prophecy child, so he poses no threat in that regard even though he would be an excellent candidate should something happen to Thalia."**

"I know you only say that because of your rivalry towards Poseidon but thank you Lady Athena" I said trying to make sure everyone in this room knew I was sane, it was just me not caring about what others thought.

"Observant I see young Perseus" Athena replied with some humour in her tone

**"We cannot let the boy continue to roam freely; he could fall into the enemy's hands and forced to betray us anyway." Zeus countered.**

**"Then we will send him to camp. I will claim Percy and he will stay in my cabin with my children." Demeter announced.**

**Zeus sat on his throne thinking before Hera leaned over and whispered into her husband's ear. Zeus listened before he slowly nodded.**

**"We shall put it to a vote. Who believes we should kill the boy now?" Zeus asked.**

**Dionysus was the only person to raise his hand and received a number of glares in response.**

As he was now by a number of the gods.

"I do not understand why I would want to kill him, I have no grudge against him" Dionysus said confused on why he would want to kill a demigod he had never met before. I found it amusing to know he's about to find out he stays at the camp for half-bloods. My siblings and Zoe were trying to hide their laughs from behind their hands and it was working, I'm not sure how they were doing but they were.

**"All for letting the boy live and sending him to Camp Half Blood?" He asked.**

**Ten hands rose while only Poseidon did not vote as he refused to vote for either. He disliked the way Percy spoke to him but was also feeling guilty about abandoning his own son to such a life.**

"Good, you deserve to feel guilty for what you did to him, you are lucky Hestia and Hades found him before that monster got him" Demeter commented with everyone nodding their heads in agreement

**"Very well, Perseus shall be sent to Camp Half Blood." Zeus announced.**

**Percy raised his hand from Demeter's lap, "Lord Zeus?"**

**Zeus nodded in his direction.**

**"What of my brother and sister? They don't even know they are demigods and pose no threat to Olympus. Will they be allowed to come to camp as well?" Percy asked.**

**Zeus realized he had forgotten all about the true spawns of Hades, "We do not know where their loyalties will lie in the future. Why were they not brought to Olympus?"**

**"I thought it was best if I went to Olympus first. I will make sure their loyalties never change from Olympus and will be responsible for them and anything they do." Percy said hopefully.**

Hestia was smiling from in her hearth at how her champion was acting, it was obvious with how he acted that she was a big influence in his life when he grew up. Hades, Demeter, and Persephone were also smiling at the thought of him being their child/grandchild was doing, protecting his family from other dangers they had not yet encountered. Nico and Bianca were thinking how lucky they were to have a brother that looked after them like he did.

The hunters were even learning to give him more respect for the way he was helping the people around him that he cared for, and also just because of what he did to Orion.

**"You do know if they ever betray us that you will be punished along with them if I agree to this?" Zeus asked.**

**Percy nodded, "They are my brother and sister; I would gladly give my life for either of them."**

**Zeus nodded, "Very well Perseus, they are your responsibility then."**

**"Thank you Lord Zeus." Percy said gratefully.**

**"Artemis, you are leaving for your assignment soon correct?" Zeus asked.**

**"Yes father." She replied.**

**"Then you will send Perseus to camp with your hunters. Please ensure they boy is not killed while traveling with them." Zeus ordered.**

**Everyone expected Artemis to argue but instead she simply nodded to her father.**

This chapter seemed to be bringing a lot shocked faces, Apollo has been right so far, it has been an important chapter, well for me anyway, I'm internally laughing at all of them, I would laugh at one god not caring who, but all of them, that is suicide in itself.

I could tell Zoe was doing the same beside me, although she kept her hand on my shoulder to steady herself so she doesn't go on the floor laughing.

**"Council dismissed." Zeus announced before disappearing in a bolt of lightning followed by most of the council.**

**Poseidon stood from his throne glaring harshly at his brother, "Who do you think you are adopting my child without my permission?"**

**Hades smirked, "I simply gave Perseus the option. He freely chose to be raised by me rather than wait around for you to remember you had him."**

**Poseidon's eyes narrowed, "You know I was not able to have any contact with him or else Zeus would have killed him."**

**Percy scoffed, "I see your other son, the arrogant little prick, managed to gain your favor enough for you to get him to camp. I doubt the one good son you've ever would be pleased to find his legendary blade in the hands of such a weak demigod."**

**Poseidon's glare shifted to Percy, "Theo? He is a worthy hero. How dare you speak that way about him?"**

Everyone who had worked out what the name was short for looked at the original to see what his reaction was at digesting the information that was just given.

**Percy looked at Poseidon confused before his eyes widened and he let out a loud laugh, "You actually named him after Theseus too? That is rich. I look forward to seeing the real Theseus' reaction to your feeble attempt to replace him."**

"I'm not sure what to feel about this, you can't blame the predecessor that took my name after me for being taken by his father to this camp, but to give someone my sword…" Theseus spoke with confusion unsure how to arrange his feeling s about the situation at hand

**Poseidon gripped his trident and stepped towards Percy only for Hades, Hestia and Persephone to stand protectively in front of Percy who was still sitting calmly on his grandmother's lap.**

**Poseidon glared at Hades, "This is far from over brother. You will pay for turning my own flesh and blood against me." He spat before vanishing in a bright sea green light.**

"Huh, I didn't turn him into anything, he chose his own path by the sounds of it, you should be careful how you phrase your words Poseidon" Hades said

**Hades turned to his son with a look of pride, "You did well Perseus; I don't think I've seen Poseidon so angry in millennia. Take care of your brother and sister, I will send them to camp by the end of the day."**

**Percy smirked, "Thank you father."**

**"Don't do anything foolish at camp Percy. Many of the demigods may try to challenge you to test you but killing someone will not end well for anyone. I love you." Persephone said warmly before she and Hades vanished from the throne room.**

**Percy jumped off Demeter's lap as she shrunk herself down to human size, "I will inform my daughter Katie that you will be joining them in my cabin. Don't be afraid to Iris Message your grandmother if you need anything Percy." She said as she kissed him on the cheek before vanishing from the throne room as well.**

**Percy was left with his patron who smiled warmly at him, "You have made me so proud my champion. The hearth will always be there for you when you need it just as I am."**

**Hestia led Percy over to Artemis who stood in the middle of the throne room waiting impatiently.**

**"I trust my champion will not come to harm under your care niece?" Hestia said with a hint of warning in her voice.**

**Artemis shrugged, "He seems to be respectful enough and he did save my lieutenant, I don't see any issues arising."**

**Hestia eyes narrowed a bit but nodded, "Very well. Perseus I will be watching over you on your journey." She said before vanishing in a flash of flames.**

**Artemis looked at Percy curiously for a minute before gesturing for him to follow her. Percy was surprised but followed her outside the throne room. Artemis led him into a courtyard before taking a seat on a bench and gesturing for him to sit on the bench across from her.**

**Percy waited for the goddess to speak, knowing she was one goddess whose bad side he had no interest in getting on.**

Many people laughed at that thought, including Orion, but it was forced, and Apollo could tell, he was smiling at the discomfort of Orion, when the hunters saw why Apollo, they too started enjoying the look of discomfort Orion was having.

"Why Percy, do you find me threating?" Artemis said trying to look innocent, but I knew she was anything but that.

"Why of course Lady Artemis, why would I think anything different?" I said replying to her hopefully that was the right response, I think it was because she was smiling, so I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, the hunters seemed to notice and starting laughing along with Zoe. All I could do was scowl at Zoe for laughing at me; I shouldn't have thought she would be on my side for this.

**"I assume you are curious as to why I brought you here Perseus?" Artemis asked.**

**Percy simply nodded in response.**

**"Your sister, the daughter of Hades; I was planning on offering her a place in my hunt where she would become one of my immortal maidens. I will be going on a solo hunt but would still like to offer her a place in my hunters when I return, will that be a problem?" She asked stoically.**

**Percy looked at the goddess confused, "No offense Lady Artemis, but why are you even asking me? She is my sister but the choice is hers. Personally I would love if she joined the hunt despite that I would not get to know her better; but knowing she was safe would be worth it."**

**Artemis looked at the demigod slightly impressed, "I only asked because I wanted to know if you would try to stop her from joining but I appreciate you wanting what is best for her."**

"This is an interesting chapter indeed, Artemis is being nice to a male, I think by chance I was right by picking this chapter" Apollo said interrupting his own time reading, it seems by keeping Orion is in an area that makes him uncomfortable it makes Apollo more like his usual playful self. I wonder if we should involve him in on the next prank.

**Percy nodded.**

**"That was very unwise of you to challenge Poseidon like that. You will need to be careful in the future and when around the sea." Artemis warned.**

**Percy shrugged, "I have no fear of death Lady Artemis. My home is in the Underworld and most of my friends are not alive. I could not miss a chance to knock him down a peg. The gods think they can go around impregnating any woman they want without consequence but someone needed to tell them otherwise."**

Every female smiled at the thought of someone finally not afraid to stand up to the gods and telling them their thoughts on going round and doing that, hopefully the gods now are listening and taking the advice that is being said now.

**Artemis gave Percy an impressed smirk as she agreed with his reasoning.**

**"Mind explaining how you managed to free yourself from the shackles I put you in?" Artemis asked curiously.**

**Percy's lips quirked into a mischievous smile, "Houdini was a son of Hades and taught me how to get myself out of a sticky situation should the need arise."**

**Artemis looked at Percy incredulously for a minute before her eyes drifted to the scar running down his face, "How old were you when he did that?" She asked in a surprisingly soft tone.**

Artemis was starting to get some strange looks from everyone, even her hunters were wondering why she was being so nice to a male, they may him a bit better now, but she didn't know him that all in the future to be nice to him.

"Hey, I can be compassionate enough, even to _boys_" Artemis commented when she saw everyone staring at her "and anyway some situations need to be handled properly, you can't just go out and blandly demand answers."

**Percy's calm face quickly tensed as he looked away from the goddess, "It would be easier if you just looked through my memories. That is how everyone else finds out and I have no desire to relive any of the moments from my past. But I would ask that you keep what you see to yourself please."**

**Artemis nodded as she looked into the memories of Percy. After a few minutes she pulled back with a scowl on her face, "What happened to that man?" She growled.**

**Percy smirked, "He has his own section dedicated to him in the Fields of Punishment designed by myself and my mother Persephone."**

**Artemis' face shifted into a satisfied smile, "Did you kill him?"**

**Percy's smirk grew, "Very slowly."**

**Artemis smiled, "Good. Now before I bring you to my hunters, I have another question for you."**

**"Orion I presume?" Percy asked.**

**Artemis nodded, "What did you mean when you said the events that led to his death?"**

At this point Orion tried to shrink back into the darkest corner of the room without being noticed, unfortunately for him I still had him in place from where I shackled with the shadows of the room. Artemis was leaning forward wanting to know the answers that have been bugging her since she found out that he was put into the fields of punishment. The hunters were also leaning forward in anticipation for what was about to happen. Zeus was also leaning forward to know what a son of Poseidon did to get into the field of punishment. Hercules was looking smug thinking he had gotten away from the punishment, that his father had promised she fight with Orion, I'll get you soon, don't worry about that, I thought with an evil smirk on my face.

Triton was looking evil at the thought of what Artemis might do very soon, even Amphitrite was looking evil, but she had a smile plastered on her face beside Poseidon, who was looking fearful for his son. Theseus couldn't care what happened to Orion, he make your own life, once you have made your bed, you must sleep in it.

**"He was not very shy about what he called his accomplishments and I did not like the way he spoke about how he almost "scored" with the goddess of maidens. Theseus also explained that he tried to rape one of your huntresses as well." Percy explained.**

Artemis' face was red with anger, but she was trying to control not going into her divine form, otherwise she knew she would accidentally kill her hunters, which is something she did not want to do.

Artemis gritted her teeth and said "Orion, you will have what is coming to you, be lucky that the fates want you to be here reading the book here, because after this, I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully" what made it scarier was the glare she sent towards Orion, that it made the entire room drop in temperature.

**Artemis' face reddened in anger, "He did not almost "score". He simply gained my favor for very short period of time."**

"A very short time, indeed" Artemis said gritting her teeth still trying to keep her anger under control, it seems Apollo is very happy, now he knows his sister knows the truth behind Orion, and he won't be getting away from what is coming to him.

**"I know Lady Artemis. He is currently where he belongs and I have no plans to tell my father to release him from punishment anytime soon." Percy replied quickly.**

**"Good. I suppose I owe you some thanks for putting him in his place." Artemis added.**

**Percy shook his head, "No you don't Lady Artemis. I was more than happy to do it. He committed too many crimes against women in his short yet too long life to be considered any type of hero."**

**Artemis smiled, "Thank you for saving my lieutenant as well, she is very important to me."**

"And to me too" I whispered to Zoe making a small blush come onto her face, and putting her head on my shoulder, with my arm round her waist, hopefully Artemis doesn't mind I'm doing this.

**Percy gave her a small nod in response.**

**"I will make sure my huntresses treat you with more respect than they do other males; you have earned that much. Come, we must return to them and send you all to camp." Artemis added.**

**Percy nodded and stood up as Artemis did the same. She put a hand on his shoulder as they vanished into a flash of silver light**.

"That's it, that is the end of the chapter, and I am happy to say Orion is in troooouble" Apollo said in a sing song voice, and by the end of it everyone was laughing at Orion for his impending doom by Artemis.

"Who is going to read the next chapter of this book" grumbled Zeus; I guess he is getting over the fact that I had wounded his pride earlier, what a drama queen.

"I may as well get it over with, so I don't have to read later" Spoke Dionysus, I have to say that surprised me, I did not think he would want to read. It will be so funny to see him realise that he is stuck at that camp, since he said earlier that he would hate being stuck at that camp.

"If I may speak father?" Perseus spoke for the first time since the chapter we had just read started; I was almost surprised he had spoken, almost.

"Yes, you can Perseus" Zeus said not grumbling anymore, I guess he doesn't grumble if someone is speaking to him.

"Why is Orion wearing clothing that covers his face?" Perseus said while facing towards Orion who was still stuck in the same place as where I have been keeping him.

"Orion, why are you, we are inside the throne room, you do not need to wear it, take it off" Zeus demanded with his bolt hitting the ground to make sure Orion got the point that it was not a question, it was an order.

"As you wish Lord Zeus" Orion spoke with quivering fear evident in his voice as he was pulling down his robe slowly…"

**Hey guys I'm going to leave here because I can, I hope your not mad. I also wanted to say thanks for the reviews I got, I hope you like this chapter, it is longer than the others so far, in this chapter, I wanted to out in a bit of a twist by putting Triton and Amphitrite into the throne room. Remember to review this I dont mind having good or bad I'll take it on me to try improve what I can with the story.**

**Also to Anaklusmos14, since this is your story I am writing about, I would also like to thank you for allowing me to write it, and I hope you like the way I am doing it.  
**


End file.
